Unlikely Pair
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: It's Chloe and Aubrey's senior year, they're sharing an apartment only to find out they will be forced to live with a third person. Beca Mitchell, Grammy winning music producer, heads to Barden University to get the whole college experience she missed after insistence from her dad. Who knew she'd get along so well with a certain ginger roommate?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first multi-chapter Pitch Perfect fic! Hope you enjoy! Send a review to let me know what you think please!**

Aubrey stalked into the apartment she shared with Chloe and slammed the door behind her.

"How'd it go? What did they want?" Chloe asked immediately as she moved her books off the couch so Aubrey could sit.

Aubrey had just returned from a meeting with the Dean of Students at Barden because there was something wrong with their dorm situation. Chloe would have gone as well but had to send Aubrey alone because she had class. It was senior year for the two best friends. They shared the apartment on campus that was large enough to fit three people. Luckily they were lucky enough not to get a third roommate. It was only a few weeks into the first semester and the girls had happily used the third bedroom as an extra, shared closet space.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Aubrey huffed, throwing her head back into the couch cushions.

"What did he say?!" Chloe asked, hitting her friend lightly on the arm.

"We're getting a third roommate." Aubrey said angrily. Chloe wrinkled her nose, sitting back into the couch.

"Why? We paid for this apartment, we're all moved in, and it's our senior year!" Chloe sighed. It just didn't make any sense to her.

"Wait until you hear the best part, Chlo. This girl moves in here in two days, and she's a sophomore…" Aubrey closed her eyes and shook her head. Chloe's eyes widened.

"We're two seniors, living with a _sophomore_!" Chloe shrieks.

"That's what I said to him! I told him it wasn't fair. We paid the full price for the apartment, despite there being only two of us. It's our senior year, what if this girl turns out to be a total freak or a huge party girl or something?!" Aubrey gestured wildly with her arms and threw her head back into the couch again.

"Why our dorm? She's only a sophomore; it doesn't even make any sense!" Chloe asked, her face full of confusion as she stared at Aubrey who was rubbing her temples.

"I'm not really sure, there has to be something wrong with her. Dean Matthews only told me that he needed her to be in a more secluded area of campus and our apartment was the only one with an extra space. There is one perk to this though" Aubrey said looking up at Chloe.

"He said he would refund us all the money for the housing and we can live here for free as long as we obliged. But it's not like we actually had a choice." Aubrey sighed again and shrugged.

Chloe was still angry about the change to her senior year plan but getting her money back for the apartment was extremely nice.

"Who is this girl? Did he tell you? Is she paying for the apartment herself?" Chloe asked, wondering how a sophomore in college could afford to pay for a three room senior apartment by herself.

"Yeah I think she's paying for it herself. The Dean also told me that I should just wait and let the girl explain who she was when she gets here, until then, we have to clean out our closet." Aubrey said, standing up slowly and pulling Chloe with her.

Chloe frowned as she looked into their third bedroom, already filled with clothes and shoes from each girl.

"It's a good thing we have two days to prepare." Chloe said, staring at the sheer amount of clothes in the room. Aubrey nodded in agreement before heading towards her shoes to move them into her bedroom. The girls walked through their apartment in silence for a while, slowly moving all of their stuff into their already packed bedrooms. Eventually Chloe sighed and turned on the radio so it's not so quiet.

The opening notes of the smash hit remix _The Way You Are is Just a Dream _came through the speakers and both girls stopped what they were doing and grinned at each other. The song was released a few months ago and no matter how many times Chloe had heard it she never got tired of it. The two girls sang as they worked, Chloe singing the _Just the Way You Are _part while Aubrey sings _Just a Dream_.

The song had taken the world by storm as the unlikely pairing of songs was blended flawlessly. The artist known only as Becs kept relatively under the radar in the world of celebrities as her songs continued to sell millions of copies. At only 20 the girl had been nominated for multiple Grammy's and several of her songs had gone multi-platinum, including _The Way You Are is Just a Dream_.

However, no one really knew much about her. She rarely showed up to award shows and had only done a few interviews in magazines, occasionally doing a photo shoot. Becs was young and attractive and the media constantly tried to find out more about her. She was able to keep her private life private for the most part.

"Chloe!" Aubrey yelled, snapping her fingers in front of her friends face. Chloe blinked a few times, all thoughts of the young music producer left her mind as she realized Aubrey had finished putting away her clothes while Chloe still had a large stack to do.

"Sorry, sorry, I spaced" said Chloe smiling at Aubrey. Aubrey shook her head and grabbed a handful of Chloe's clothes to help her finish quickly. Chloe kept singing the song as she finished up her last stack of clothes and smiled when the song ended, turning into a radio advertisement.

"Hey Aubrey!" Chloe called from her room. She could hear Aubrey looking through their cupboards for something to eat in their small kitchen.

"Yeah Chlo?" Aubrey asked, peeking her head around the corner.

"Maybe this girl will want to join the Bellas!" Chloe said grinning.

Aubrey shrugged, "Only if she can sing" before going back around the corner. Chloe heard her shut the cupboards and turned as a few seconds later Aubrey came into her room.

"Want to go grab dinner? There's not much here." Said Aubrey. Chloe nodded, shoving the last two shirts into her closet, grabbing her wallet, and following Aubrey out the door.

**A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter but I just wanted to set up the rest of the story! I'm sure you can only imagine who Chloe and Aubrey's third roommate will be! Beca's age and grade will all be explained soon so don't worry! Let me know how I'm doing!?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2! Thanks for reading!**

Beca Mitchell looked out of the back window as her driver drove slowly through the campus. She really couldn't believe her dad convinced her to get 'the full college experience'. Why did she need the college experience? She had already won Grammy's, sold millions of songs, and her new album was selling everywhere in the world. What was it about college that her dad honestly thought she needed to experience?

Back in her freshman year of high school Beca had begun to dream of one day moving to LA and making it big in the music business. She had always loved music, but it was high school when she began to consider it the most important thing in her life.

After a promise her dad made to her during her sophomore year, she worked as hard as possible in high school. She took all the AP's, kept her GPA in the high 90's and began mixing songs together for the first time. Beca graduated in the top 5 of her senior class which meant her dad had to hold up his end of the bargain and move her to LA to work on her dream.

Two years later Beca was 20 years old starting as a sophomore at the very college her dad taught at. Her work in high school, combined with the impressive amount of AP credits meant that at least Beca didn't have to start at the bottom as a freshman.

"Beca, you'll be sharing an apartment with two seniors here." Her personal assistant Diane told her. "Yes, yes I know it's not the ideal situation but it was the best the campus could offer." She said after seeing Beca's expression.

"I can't live off campus because…?" Beca said, raising both eyebrows at Diane sarcastically.

"Living on campus provides the experience your father wants for you. Besides, sophomores have to live on campus. It's a rule." Beca rolled her eyes as Diane turned around in the front seat to talk quietly to Beca's driver, James.

Beca put her head back on the seat, pulling her headphones over her ears and closing her eyes. Tomorrow she moved in with two complete strangers who had no idea that she was Becs, Grammy winning producer and highly sought after DJ who was paid in six figures just to do one set at some of the best clubs all over the world.

Beca really hoped the two girls wouldn't freak out. She also hoped they just stayed out of her way. Even though Beca was supposed to be "taking a break from the industry" she wasn't about to stop working. She had to start working on new tracks and stay in contact with artists she wanted to work with in the future.

Beca sighed as she realized that while she was here she would have to start doing more publicity for herself. If she kept putting music out then it was impossible for the public to forget her. However, she wouldn't be able to release anything for a while if she was at Barden. Maybe it was actually time for her to do some televised interviews…

Beca hadn't realized she had fallen asleep in the back of the SUV until Diane's piercing voice announced they were at the hotel she would stay at tonight. Obviously they had finished their driving tour of the campus.

Beca wrinkled her nose at the hotel. It certainly wasn't what it was used to, but it would have to do. She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Beca really needed to work on being more humble.

James grabbed her suitcase with her clothes from the car as Beca grabbed her laptop and sound equipment bag. Diane led Beca to her room and made sure she was fine before taking Beca's second room key and putting it with her own, much to Beca's dismay.

"What do you need that for?" demanded Beca, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So I can make sure you wake up tomorrow morning! We're leaving at 7:30 tomorrow morning so I need you up by at least 7!" said Diane. With that she walked out of Beca's room into her own across the hall, taking Beca's room key with her. Beca rolled her eyes and slumped onto one of the uncomfortable double beds in the room.

Running a hand through her brown hair, Beca laid back, leaving her feet hanging off the end. She stretched her arms out wide and stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking about tomorrow. If she was being honest with herself she was quite nervous. She always tried to keep a low profile and never do too many photo-shoots or get caught by the paparazzi too many times in LA. She saw the way some people's lives were ruined by too much fame and she didn't want that to happen to her.

If everything went according to plan then only her two new roommates and her professors would be aware that Beca Mitchell was Becs. Diane decided to rely on Beca rarely going out in public and the fact that no one would be expecting her to be at a small college, in a small town, on the East Coast to keep the secret.

Beca set her alarm for 6am, took off her t shirt and jeans leaving her in only her underwear, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

As her alarm buzzed Beca groaned and considered briefly if she should just skip her morning run and sleep in for another hour. With a sigh she pushed away the thoughts and pulled herself out of bed, stretching her back. Quickly getting dressed and grabbing her iPod with her more portable headphones she left her hotel room quietly so she wouldn't wake Diane sleeping only a few feet across the hall.

Beca was pleasantly surprised that the hotel had a fitness room so she wouldn't have to run outside on the cold morning. She immediately hopped on the one treadmill in the small empty room and set the timer for an hour.

She allowed her music to fill her up as she ran, if her music was played loud enough she wouldn't have to think about how bad the running was. She had used music to help her through more than just running in the past.

She walked back upstairs at exactly 7 o'clock, just as Diane emerged sleepily from her room and knocked on Beca's door. "I'm right here, Diane, settle down." Said Beca, coming up behind her and putting her own key in the door as Diane angrily looked for her copy in her pocket.

"Oh good! You're awake! Now go get ready, look nice you want to make a good impression on these girls!" said Diane before walking back into her room. Beca rolled her eyes again and shook her head. She hated being bossed around Diane more than anything.

At 7:30 am sharp Beca found herself packing her laptop into the trunk of the SUV and then suddenly they were on their way to her new home: Barden University.

"I'll come in with you, introduce myself to the girls, help you set up your room, and then leave. James and I are both staying in the area so call if you need anything. Of course your father is also here on campus most of the time, teaching or in his office." Beca continued to nod as Diane spoke but she was too wrapped up in her own head to focus much on what she was saying.

"I'll be calling you at least once a week to discuss business and I expect you to answer, or I'm coming over here." Diane warned her. Beca sighed and rolled her eyes for almost the fifteenth time that morning alone. When would Diane pull the stick out of her ass?

"Alright well, we're here!" called James and suddenly Beca started to panic. Diane seemed to sense her discomfort so as James went to start unloading the car Diane sat there for a moment with her.

"You're going to be fine, we are all here for you. Just think if this doesn't work out you have an incredibly successful career to come back to." Diane said smiling at her softly.

Beca took several deep breaths and nodded, Diane wasn't all bad she supposed.

"Alright well, let's do this thing!" she said sarcastically before hopping out of the SUV and heading to grab a box of her things.

Diane followed Beca up two flights of stairs before she stopped outside of Room 241. Should she knock? It was her room two after all. She decided against knocking and just unlocked the door and walked in. Beca was relieved to see that the small apartment was at least neat and orderly. She had walked into the small living room and kitchen area. There was one door on her left and two on her right which she could only assume were the bedrooms. She could see a door directly across from her led to a small bathroom.

"Chloe? I thought you were-" A tall, thin blonde girl had just emerged from the door on her left and stared at Beca.

"Oh, you're not Chloe." Beca shook her head, putting the box she was carrying on the ground.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell" said Beca said, extending a hand for Aubrey to shake. The blonde strode forward, an eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Aubrey Posen" she said, shaking her hand for a second. The blonde girl noticed Diane then and offered her hand again.

"Are you Beca's mother?" she asked politely.

"Personal assistant and manager actually. Diane Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you." Diane said quickly. "We have a lot to discuss" she said as Aubrey's eyes widened.

No one said anything for a few seconds. Aubrey was staring at Beca with calculating eyes, trying to decipher who this girl was. The exact moment it hit her was so obvious to Beca. Aubrey's eyes widened and she glanced over at a magazine on the table next to the door. Sure enough there was Beca on the cover of Entertainment Weekly, holding her latest Grammy.

"You're Becs" Aubrey said slowly.

Before Beca could say anything Diane stepped forward fully into the room and sat down on the couch, motioning for Aubrey to sit across from her. As she sat Aubrey kept glancing at Beca out of the corner of her eye. Beca hadn't moved from the doorway, unsure of what to do.

Diane quickly explained why Beca was there, what the situation was, and then pulled out an official looking document. Beca groaned out loud and snatched the paper away before Diane could hand it to Aubrey.

"No. You're not making them sign this." She said quietly to Diane. Diane glared at her as Beca stared her down. Aubrey watched the two, unsure of what to even think of the entire situation.

"Fine." Diane finally relented. "It's your choice. But if they leak information to the press they aren't going to be held liable unless they sign it." Beca simply ripped the paper and shoved it into her pocket. She was never going to make friends with privacy agreements being thrown around.

"I'll tell James he can bring in the rest of your stuff." With that Diane left the two girls alone.

"You look a lot different in person" Aubrey said, standing up. She was at least half a foot taller than her but Beca just stared at her before she started laughing.

"That's probably a good thing. I'd rather not have people recognize me." She said. Aubrey narrowed her eyes at her and Beca wondered if she had come off as arrogant or this girl just didn't like her.

"Well that one is your room." She said pointing to the door on the right side of the room. "The door on the right of yours is Chloe's; she should be back a little later. Now, if you don't mind I have class to attend." Beca watched, an eyebrow raised, as Aubrey grabbed her back from the chair and stalked out of the apartment.

Beca sighed. She was pretty sure Aubrey already didn't like her. She ran a hand through her hair before picking up the box she was carrying and her laptop bag and heading into her room.

The room was small, just big enough for a twin sized bed, a wardrobe, a desk and chair, and a small chest of three drawers. Beca put the box on her bed and started unpacking her music equipment and setting it on the desk.

It took about ten minutes for all her boxes to be brought up to the room with the help of James and Diane and back sat back gratefully on her bed when they were all done.

"Alright so I can help you set up your room and then I'll talk to your other roommate when she arrives." Said Diane, moving to pick up another box.

"You know, I can do this myself. Unpacking and letting go is all part of the 'college experience'" said Beca, laughing.

Diane sighed, resting an elbow on the box she was about to unpack.

"Fine. I'll leave you to it then. Remember to answer all of my calls. Try not to sit in your room all day, make friends, but keep a low profile. We don't really want anybody to where you are or you'll be hounded all the time." Diane gave Beca a quick hug and before she knew it Diane had left her alone.

Beca turned her music on and tried not to think about how lonely she already felt as she unpacked. After almost a half an hour of unpacking Beca couldn't hear the door open and shut over her music.

Chloe walked into the apartment, pulling her sweat soaked tank top over her head, leaving her just in a sports bra and running shorts. She grabbed her ear buds from her ears, tossing her iPod on the table. She frowned as she heard music coming from the spare bedroom and wondered what Aubrey could possibly be doing in there; they had already cleaned every inch of it.

She walked in, wiping her face with her tank top.

"Aubrey what are you-" as she brought the tank top from her face her eyes locked with a girl she didn't recognize. The girl was staring at her.

As Beca heard a voice call out she turned only to see a gorgeous red head standing in her doorway, wiping sweat off her face. Beca couldn't help but stare at her. Her long legs seemed to go on forever and her nicely toned abs we're dripping with sweat. When the girl finished wiping her face Beca's eyes locked on to the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen.

The girl, who Beca could only assume was Chloe, started apologizing immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I thought you were Aubrey! I'm Chloe Beale." she said starting forward, holding out a hand and grinning at her new roommate.

Beca couldn't help but smile at the red head as she shook her hand and smirked, glancing up and down her body discreetly once more. Beca realized Chloe was waiting for her to say something.

"I'm Beca Mitchell" she finally. Chloe smiled at her and tilted her head. Here it goes, Beca thought.

"You look _so_ familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?" Beca smirked as her laptop's shuffle changed to one of her more popular songs.

"Oh! I love this song!" Chloe burst out, forgetting her previous question.

"Really? I didn't take you for a Becs fan." Beca said. She couldn't stop her growing smirk. She was doing everything she could not to laugh.

"Oh I'm definitely a fan. Her remix of Titanium is my jam. My lady jam." Chloe said, winking at her.

"Uh-"

"The song really builds you know." Chloe said nodding.

Beca's eyes widened. Her new roommate just told her she got off while listening to one her songs. Albeit, she didn't know it was Beca's. She had a hard time thinking of anything hotter than what she had just heard.

"Uh yeah well…" Beca said, letting her words trail off.

Chloe looked down and noticed she was only in her sports bra and running shorts still. "Well I should probably go shower, I have to meet Aubrey at the activities fair in half an hour. You should come, Beca." Chloe smiled brightly before walking out of her room, leaving Beca dumbfounded.

Holy shit. She would never think of _Titanium_ in the same way again, and she wasn't quite sure that was a bad thing.

Suddenly she began to smile as she realized Chloe still had no idea who she was. This could be interesting, she thought before collapsing on the bed and pulling her laptop to her.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! I'm changing how things happen a little bit but there will be some things that are similar. Next chapter will be the activities fair and a possible shower scene? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the positive reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story and I'm glad you're enjoying reading it! Also I'm starting to add page breaks every time I change POV just to make sure you know what's going on!**

Beca waited until she heard Chloe leave the apartment before finally opening up her bedroom door. She had changed into jeans with a simple red tank top and sleeveless sweater with her headphones still around her neck. She was about to leave when she heard a knock on the door.

"Campus police!" Beca heard her dad call from outside. She sighed and opened the door to let him in.

"Hey" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. He smiled warmly at her.

"Good to see you, Beca!" her dad said. Beca just nodded, perching herself on the coffee table.

"I see you're all moved in. Are your roommates here? Who are they? What do you think of them?"

Beca sighed as her dad rapidly fired off questions. "No, they're not here. It's Chloe Beale and Aubrey Posen. They're both fine." Yes, Chloe was _fine_. Beca thought to herself smirking.

"I think I taught them both two years ago." Her dad said excitedly. Beca simply nodded again. Making conversation with her dad wasn't easy for her. He almost never wanted to hear about her career and the conversation always seemed to turn back to him.

"Yes well, I should be going." Beca stood, opening up the door for her dad to leave.

"Oh, well okay. I'll see you later! Maybe we can do lunch sometime?" Beca nodded and ushered him out the door. She waited a few minutes to make sure he was gone before leaving the apartment herself and heading to the activities fair.

She walked slowly around the booths, laughing as she passed by a boy in an overly tight speedo promoting the swim team. She hadn't seen Aubrey or Chloe yet but could only assume they were part of some weird club.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chloe looked nervously over at Aubrey as Baloney Barb declined their offer to audition for the Bellas. "This is a travesty!" she said quietly.

"It's fine. We'll find people. Just keep handing out fliers!" she said, handing Chloe a stack as the two girls moved to stand in front of the booth.

"Maybe we should ask Beca to audition." Said Chloe thoughtfully.

"Uh Chloe, I'm like 100%sure she wouldn't want to" said Aubrey, staring at her friend in confusion.

"Well why not? I know we just met her but maybe she likes to sing! She has great taste in music as far as I can tell when I met her" said Chloe smiling. Aubrey didn't understand, unless…Beca hadn't told Chloe who she was. Aubrey shook her head angrily. What a bitch.

"Chloe, I don't think you realized this when you met her, I mean I almost missed it. But, Beca Mitchell is-" Aubrey started only to be cut off by Chloe.

"Hey! Beca!" she waved the younger girl over to their booth. Aubrey elbowed Chloe in the ribs but Chloe just shot her a look before turning back to Beca.

"Any interest in joining our acapella group? Aubrey and I are the captains" Said Chloe, grinning at her.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Beca smirked as she saw Chloe grinning and Aubrey frowning at her. "Oh wow, this is a thing now isn't it?" she asked. Chloe nodded.

"We make music using only our mouths" Chloe said, pointing to her mouth. Beca took a second to admire Chloe's full pink lips before handing the flier back.

"Sorry, I don't sing." Aubrey glared at Beca as Chloe looked slightly put out. Before either could say anymore Beca walked away from their booth. Acapella wasn't really her style at all.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Too bad. We really needed people" said Chloe shrugging.

"Chloe, listen to me!" said Aubrey, grabbing Chloe's forearm and pulling her behind the table at their booth again.

"Aubrey what?!" Chloe asked, swinging her arm out and shaking her head.

"Beca Mitchell is not who you think she is." Aubrey started. Chloe just looked at her in confusion again until Aubrey continued. "Beca Mitchell is Becs." Said Aubrey, emphasizing the last word.

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god. Oh my god! Oh my god, Aubrey! Why didn't she tell me?! Oh my god I didn't even give her any chance to! Oh my god. That is so embarrassing."Chloe whispered._ Oh. My. God. _Chloe put a hand to her mouth as she remembered what she had said about Becs' remix of _Titanium_. Chloe had simply tried to mess with the sophomore, Chloe naturally flirted with everyone. But, oh. My. God. She could not believe that she had said that to the very girl who created the song.

"Okay, calm down." Said Aubrey. She quickly explained everything she had been told by Diane about keeping Beca's presence here quiet. Chloe was still mortified but listened intently to what Aubrey was saying. It was certainly going to be an interesting year.

Despite Chloe's embarrassment she couldn't help the rush of excitement she felt when she thought about rooming with one of her favorite celebrities. The smile on her face never faltered as she continued handing fliers out to the people walking by.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Beca hadn't left her room since she had returned from the Activities Fair. With her headphones on no one could hear the music blasting into her ears as she worked on a new mix. She smiled to herself as she imagined Chloe's reaction to Aubrey telling her the truth. She almost felt a little bad about messing with the pretty redhead but it was too funny.

Beca slid her headphones off when she felt her stomach growl, telling her it was time for dinner. She sighed, saving the beginning of her new mix and locked her computer before standing up. There was no one around in the apartment so she just left to find somewhere to get something to eat. She found a small café on the basement floor of the campus library and bought herself a large salad and a cup of soup. She pulled out her credit card to pay and then found herself a table in a secluded corner. So far no one had recognized her. Maybe she could get through this.

Suddenly another tray was shoved in front of her and Beca found herself face to face with a very angry Chloe.

"How could you not tell me!" she said, a little too loudly for comfort.

"Chloe just sit down, and not so loud!" said Beca, grabbing Chloe's arm and pulling her into the seat across from her. Beca took another bite of her salad as Chloe stared at her.

"You didn't really give me a chance to explain did you?" asked Beca smirking again. Chloe frowned at her, she still felt humiliated.

"You could have just come right out and said it" said Chloe. "Sometime before my little confession might have been a good time." Her cheeks turned a light pink as Beca grinned at her. Beca stood up, looking down at Chloe who remained seated. Beca shouldn't have done it, but she couldn't help herself.

Putting one hand on the table in front of her she leaned forward extremely close to this girl she barely knew. "I quite liked your confession." She whispered in Chloe's ear before straightening up, grabbing her trash, and walking swiftly out of the café.

**XXXXXXXX**

Chloe sat there for a long time, her heart racing, her dinner forgotten. That did not just happen. Beca Mitchell, Grammy winning music producer Becs was not flirting with her. It was impossible. A celebrity, flirting with another girl out in the open, a girl she barely knew Chloe might add. But she couldn't deny the chills she felt as Beca leaned in close to her. Her scent was intoxicating.

But that never happened Chloe said to herself. It couldn't have happened. Things like that do _not _happen. But it had happened, and Chloe had liked it.

**A/N: So now Chloe knows the truth! No shower scene this chapter but definitely expect it next chapter! I'm not sure how long this story will go on but as long as I still have ideas it will continue! Thanks again for all of your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for such lovely reviews! Here we go with Chapter 4!**

Beca fell into bed at 11:30 that night, an early night for her. She was tired, she already missed LA, and the day's events weren't exactly normal. She set her alarm for 6:30 am so she would have time to work out, shower, and then take a nap before her first ever college class at 9. She slept soundly despite the fact that Chloe and Aubrey were up watching TV until past midnight.

She groaned when her alarm woke her up rudely but rolled quickly off the bed to turn it off. She moved quietly throughout the room since she could only assume neither of her roommates had woken up yet.

Dragging her feet to the nearly empty gym she hopped on the treadmill immediately, starting the timer for an hour as usual. An hour later she stepped down off the treadmill and stretched for a few minutes. Her music was too loud and she was too focused to see Chloe come into the gym doors. When she finished stretching she headed to the shower quickly so she would be ready for class.

**XXXXXX**

Chloe eye's immediately spotted Beca when she walked off the treadmill and began to stretch. Chloe watched her from the doorway, eyes wide, as Beca bent over to touch her toes. It took her a few seconds after Beca had walked into the showers to realize that she had just been admiring her roommate's _very_ tight ass. Chloe took several deep breaths and ran a hand through her red hair. She'd known since high school that she liked both men and women but she had never really been with another girl.

She had kissed one in her lifetime, a girl at a party during her sophomore year. Nothing had come of it and Chloe had stuck to men since then. It was easier; they didn't confuse her feelings as much. A relationship with a guy was expected of her. Only a few people knew the truth about Chloe, and she'd like to keep it that way.

Aubrey had already taken the shower at the apartment but Chloe had a class to get to at 9:30 and didn't have time to wait. So she had headed to the showers at the gym which were almost always free. There was only one other shower going when Chloe walked in quietly.

She pulled the curtain back on the shower just one away from Beca's, turning the water on hot and beginning to undress. As soon as she stepped under the spray she heard Beca begin to sing.

Chloe stopped breathing, listening to Beca sing another of her favorite songs _Fix a Heart_ by Demi Lovato. She momentarily forgot her shower, the fact that she was naked, and that Beca is _showering_ when she walks over and rips the curtain open of Beca's stall.

"You can sing!" Chloe yelled, grinning at the very surprised girl dripping wet in front of her.

"Dude! Holy shit! Get out!" Beca yelled, ripping the curtain back in front of it. Chloe wouldn't allow it, pulling it back a second later.

"Why don't you sing on any of your tracks?! You're great! I never really pegged you as a Demi Lovato fan" said Chloe, placing her hands on her hips and winking at Beca who is desperately trying to cover herself with her hands.

Beca almost blushed; Chloe had heard one of her guilty pleasure songs. It's quite possible that Chloe Beale was making it her mission to make Beca feel uncomfortable. Beca tried desperately not to let her eyes wander. But she was weak, she glanced downward quickly before bringing her eyes back to Chloe's just as she reached around Beca and turned the water off, leaving the two girls in an uncomfortable silence.

"Okay seriously. You need to leave! I don't want to have to call my security" said Beca, thinking that the very last thing she would ever do is call security to get this very hot, dripping wet, red headed roommate out of her shower. But she says it anyway; she can't actually let Chloe know that she is quite enjoying the view.

"Not until you answer my question! Also, if I may remind you, you have no security here." said Chloe, crossing her arms over her chest and blocking Beca's exit. "You're a celebrity, a simple question should be easy for you." Said Chloe, raising an eyebrow and teasing the younger girl.

Beca's face scrunched in annoyance, she didn't like her fame being used against her. She let Chloe's comment slide however as the girl grinned at her and Beca had a hard time focusing on anything else.

"I sing backup for tracks. Never lead." She said quietly, not meeting Chloe's eyes. "I'm better behind the scenes" she said, smirking and winking at Chloe. Beca isn't even sure what it means but it makes Chloe blush so her job of making Chloe equally uncomfortable was going well.

"Will you sing for me?" asked Chloe and Beca can't help but let her jaw drop. A girl she has known for a total of two days bursts into her shower, makes Beca admit something only a handful of people know, and now demands her to sing for her. Who the _hell_ is the girl and why is she so confident around me? Beca thinks to herself staring at Chloe incredulously.

People usually get nervous around her because of her fame. She's taken pictures with fans before and she can literally feel them shaking if she puts her arm around them. Apparently Chloe has no sense of boundaries or personal space and Beca still isn't sure what to think of it.

"I'm not leaving until you sing" says Chloe faking a sigh and looking up to the ceiling as if she's waiting.

Fine. Chloe wanted her to sing? Chloe wanted to make her feel more uncomfortable than she'd ever felt? Two could play at that game. She took a step towards Chloe, if she moved her arm even slightly she could grasp Chloe's hip in her hand. In that moment she wants to do nothing more but she restrains herself. Beca hears Chloe's breath hitch as Beca steps closer and she smirks as Chloe struggles to look right into her eyes. Then Beca starts to sing and Chloe blushes more than she ever has before.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_fire away, fire away_

Beca sings quietly, passionately, staring straight into Chloe's eyes. The red head recovers from her embarrassment as the first few words of her 'lady jam' are sung. Then Chloe does something Beca never expected. She moves even closer to Beca, their faces are inches apart; their bodies are one small movement away from touching. Then Chloe starts to harmonize with her on the song.

_ricochet, you take your aim_

_fire away, fire away_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_you shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

The girls stopped singing, staring into each other's eyes for a while before Beca took a step back and broke their connection. "You're actually pretty good." She said, running her eyes quickly down Chloe's fully exposed body once again, she just couldn't resist.

"You should definitely join the Bellas" said Chloe breathlessly. Beca smirked; Chloe looked like she could barely breathe after their impromptu duet.

"Yeah that's definitely not happening." Said Beca, making efforts to cover herself up again.

"Well why not? No one has to know it's you. You're just Beca Mitchell here. No one has to know that 'Becs' can actually sing better than a lot of the artists she collaborates with. Aubrey and I wouldn't tell anyone, obviously." Said Chloe, raising an eyebrow and challenging Beca to disagree with her.

"Well thank you for that but seriously, it's not going to happen." Said Beca, trying to get Chloe to leave before she was late to class.

"Consider it!" said Chloe before stalking out of Beca's stall and into her own.

"Yeah sure! Just try not to ambush anyone else in the shower!" Beca called after her, shaking her head in disbelief. What had just happened?

By the time Beca made it back to the apartment it was already 9:15. There was no point in attending her first class if she would draw attention to herself by being late. She sighed and headed into her bedroom, her mind still fresh with images of the naked Chloe in her shower. Is this the college experience her father wanted her to get? Beca couldn't help but laugh as she realized that _that_ definitely wasn't what he was talking about.

Beca took a short nap before waking up for her noon class. College classes had officially begun for Beca.

**XXXXXXX**

Beca tried to avoid her two roommates for the next week. She was sick of Aubrey glaring at her every time she moved. Beca got the impression that even if she had been Beyoncé Aubrey wouldn't have liked her moving in with them. Chloe on the other hand seemed to accept Beca's presence warmly.

She had invited Beca to eat with her and Aubrey but Beca had declined after seeing Aubrey's face. Beca avoided Chloe after that, sensing that Aubrey the idea of the two of them interacting. Beca smirked and thought of what Aubrey would do if she knew Beca wanted to do a lot more than just 'interact' with Chloe.

Beca knew she liked women. She had for a long time. She had hooked up with guys, she had hooked up with girls, and it didn't really matter to her. She'd hooked up with celebrities; she'd hooked up with a lot of people. Including a very drunken one night stand with Ke$ha about a year ago that almost blew up in her face when a story was leaked. Lucky for her, Diane had squashed all the rumors and the story blew over just like everything else in Hollywood. Yes, Beca had hooked up with a lot of people. But she rarely _ever_ dated anyone. She had had one serious boyfriend in her entire life, a boy in high school. They decided to break up before graduation when he would go study to become a surgeon and Beca would head to LA to follow her dream. Beca had no lasting guilt about the break up. She had gotten over him, they were done forever. Also, right now she couldn't stop thinking about Chloe, not that she would ever admit that.

It became a struggle to avoid Chloe; however, since every day for the past week she had found a Barden Bellas flier announcing auditions underneath her bedroom door. She had started making a small stack of them on top her dresser. Auditions were Monday of next week, three days away. Beca had no real intention of showing up but she was flattered that Chloe made all this effort to get her there.

**XXXXXXX**

"Aubrey you should have heard her!" raved Chloe as she and Aubrey sat down to their lunch.

"I still can't get over the fact that you spied on her in the shower" said Aubrey, ripping off a chunk of her sandwich and biting into it.

"Oh stop, we just talked" said Chloe, looking quickly away. She had decided against telling Aubrey that she had seen their new famous roommate naked within two days of meeting her.

"Well is she going to try out? Can she even try out? Are there any rules against it? I mean she's a professional musician" Aubrey whispered the last part and Chloe bit her lip nervously.

"I'll look it up tonight. I bet it's not a problem." Said Chloe. Aubrey shrugged; she didn't really care either way. The way Chloe was ranting about her certainly intrigued Aubrey and she couldn't deny that they needed a few more powerful voices for the Bellas. But something about the girl just irked her! She was constantly smirking and Chloe kept getting the vibe she thought she was better than everyone else. Just because she was famous she didn't need to be so cocky.

But Aubrey still couldn't help herself from listening to Beca's songs from the safety of her earphones where she could pretend she was listening to anything but. The girl certainly had talent she couldn't deny that unfortunately. It would also be quite fun to boss her around if she joined the Bellas. Aubrey grinned at the thought and was instantly in a better mood. She hoped Beca tried out now.

When the two girls got back to the apartment Chloe immediately went to work on a paper that was due soon while Aubrey knocked on Beca's closed door. Beca didn't answer and Aubrey knocked louder, still no answer. Aubrey sighed, pushing the door open slightly just to peek inside. She prayed to god that Beca wasn't doing something disgusting.

Luckily, Beca was only sitting at her desk with her headphones on, her hands flying over the keys as she worked. Aubrey swung the door open fully and waited for Beca to acknowledge her. Beca's eyes shifted to Aubrey for just a second before flipping back to the computer and holding up a finger telling Aubrey to wait a second. Beca worked for a few more seconds as Aubrey rolled her eyes. Finally Beca took off her headphones and shut her laptop, looking expectantly at Aubrey.

"Sorry I was just working on a new mix" Beca said flippantly. Aubrey nodded and squashed down her urge to ask what it was.

"I was just coming to tell you that I think you should audition for the Bellas on Monday" she said, smiling awkwardly at the girl in front of her. Beca raised an eyebrow at Aubrey, questioning whether she was serious or not. She didn't find and sign that Aubrey was making fun of her so she continued.

"Why?" she asked. "No offense but Acapella is kind of lame" said Beca, leaning back in her desk chair. Aubrey resisted the urge to tell her everywhere they had performed when she remembered that she was talking to a global superstar who had certainly played at bigger places than the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Center. Aubrey took a deep breath.

"Chloe says you're good. If Chloe said it then it's probably true. We need good singers, and I'd get to boss you around, if you're even lucky enough to get in" said Aubrey.

"I never even said I want to get in" Beca said still staring at her. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Whatever." She said, about to walk away and slam Beca's door.

"I'll be there!" Beca called just before Aubrey closed her door. Aubrey smiled, despite the fact that 'Becs' wasn't who she thought she would be, she couldn't stop herself from being a little excited at the fact that she would get to perform with her.

**XXXXXXXX**

In the other room Chloe was furiously searching the internet. The Becs Wikipedia page only had information on her career. Any interview she read or watched on YouTube only focused on the music as well. Beca was a master at deflecting any personal questions Chloe realized frowning.

Running a hand through her hair she sighed and sat back, glancing at the unpromising gossip site. She scrolled down a few pages until she found something that looked promising: paparazzi pictures.

She clicked on one to enlarge it, sure enough there was Beca standing incredibly close to a taller blonde. Both women were clearly drunk and looked like they were about to make out any second. Chloe narrowed her eyes to read the caption "_Rumors flew at LA's hottest club: Echoplex where 19 year old artist Becs and 24 year old Ke$ha were seen a little too close for comfort"_

Chloe shut the webpage down and leaned back in her chair. She glanced over to the wall that led to Beca's room. Then she couldn't help herself, she started laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face. Chloe knew Beca and Ke$ha had worked together, but the idea that there may have been more between them beyond just work, no matter how brief, was extremely funny to Chloe.

**A/N: Next chapter should be auditions! Thanks again for all of your positive and constant reviews! I appreciate every single one! Please please tell me if I need to move the story along faster or you don't like where it's going! I love constructive criticism!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm so surprised at how quickly I'm updating this, this never happens! I just hope my motivation lasts for a while!**

Beca showed up to Bellas auditions a little late and still not entirely sure what she was doing there. She watched as the last two hopefuls sang their hearts out to Kelly Clarkson's _Since U Been Gone_. Both of her roommates had conveniently forgotten to tell her she had to prepare that song. She was about to leave and forget the whole thing when of course Chloe spotted her, waving her forward. Everyone who had been getting up to leave sat back down to watch the final audition.

"I wasn't told I was supposed to prepare that song" Beca said, a tight smile on her face. Aubrey frowned at her but Chloe brushed it off, telling her to sing whatever song she wanted.

Chloe watched in confusion as Beca leaned forward over the stage, giving her a very nice view straight down her shirt, and grabbed the plastic yellow cup that held pens. Beca emptied the cup onto her and Aubrey's table before sitting cross legged on the stage. She nodded a few times as everyone in the small auditorium stared, wondering what this girl could possibly be doing.

Chloe's eyes widened in surprise as Beca started tapping out a complicated rhythm using the cup and grinned when she recognized the opening lines of the Lulu and the Lampshades song.

After the first verse Beca stopped and waited to see what Aubrey would say. She smirked a little when Chloe gave her a thumb up and winked.

"Alright! Thank you everyone for coming. You'll be notified by tonight if you made the cut." Beca sighed; she obviously wouldn't be hearing Aubrey's opinion of her audition. She was heading out of the auditorium when Chloe called for her to wait up. Beca should have kept walking; she really should be avoiding this girl. But Beca couldn't bring herself to ignore the sexy redhead even if she tried. So she waited by the door for Chloe to catch up to her and then agreed to go to and grab lunch with her.

"You're audition was really great. I know Aubrey didn't say anything but I could definitely tell she was impressed" said Chloe nodding. Beca bit her bottom lip and nodded with Chloe, unsure of what to say.

"You're definitely in" said Chloe smiling.

"Should be interesting" said Beca sarcastically. Chloe hit her lightly on the arm.

"Just have an open mind! You may find that you love Acapella yet!" Beca seriously doubted it but Chloe's mood was infectious and she couldn't help but smile as they headed to the café on campus.

They walked up to the cashier and Beca ordered her food before pointing behind her to Chloe. "Plus whatever she's having" she said, handing the boy her credit card. Chloe raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"You didn't have to do that, Beca" said Chloe. She shrugged.

"I wanted to" she said before walking over to grab napkins and then coming back for her credit card.

Chloe smiled at her and followed her to a booth to sit down. "Since I let you pay for me this time, I owe you one" Chloe said, shrugging off her coat. Beca waved her off, embarrassed. She had just wanted to do something nice.

"I insist. We'll do something again but next time I'm buying" Chloe stated, slapping the table lightly, not taking no for an answer. Beca laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan" she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"So Beca, what's it like being one of Hollywood's hottest celebrities?" Chloe asked quietly, a grin spreading across her face. Beca rolled her eyes.

"Well, to be completely honest, I don't think I'm very good at it" said Beca. "I hate going out in public, award shows give me anxiety, and I hate televised interviews. I mean no one here can even recognize me because I don't promote myself." said Beca, shrugging and taking a big sip of her water.

"It's not a bad thing to want to stay out of the public eye" said Chloe, looking at her new friend. Chloe had just decided they were friends; Beca had no say in the matter.

"I guess not. But that just means that if something does leak out it explodes 10x bigger than normal" said Beca.

"So like that rumor you had a thing with Ke$ha?" Chloe asked innocently raising an eyebrow. Chloe watched as Beca's eyes widened.

"You heard about that? It was a while ago I mean I thought that blew over I-" Chloe cut her off.

"I do remember hearing about it now that I think about it. But I brought it up because I googled you and that came up".

"It was just one time I swear. I was drunk, we were celebrating our new song-" Beca mumbled out, getting flustered.

The red head leaned forward then and hissed "WAIT it was true? You and Ke$ha had a thing? Oh my god. _Oh my god_" said Chloe, putting a hand over her mouth and starting to laugh. "How old were you? How old was she?!" Chloe whispered.

"I was 19! She was 24. It was one of my first successful tracks and we were hanging out at the release party. She bought me drinks, we went to her room. That was the end of it. It happened once" Beca said, her face beet red. Chloe was still staring at her wide eyed when their waiter brought over their tray of food. Beca thanked him quietly and turned back to Chloe.

"Oh my god! Stop staring at me! I barely remember that night it wasn't a big deal!" Beca said, shoving food into her mouth and chewing angrily. Chloe was grinning at her.

"You know, Beca if I knew all it took was a little alcohol to get you into bed maybe I would have used that in the shower" Chloe said winking. Then she burst out laughing at Beca's expression and Beca couldn't stop the laughter that escaped her own lips.

The two girls chatted easily after that. Beca found it extremely stress-free to talk to Chloe. Chloe was extremely out going and open while Beca tended to be more reserved and closed off. They complemented each other, thought Beca before chastising herself for sounding like an idiot in her own thoughts.

"How old are you, Beca?" Chloe asked after a while, their food already gone.

"Twenty, I turn 21 in about two months" said Beca. Chloe smiled to herself. Beca really wasn't much younger than herself. Chloe was turning 22 in six months. She laughed at herself as she remembered her reaction when she heard a sophomore would be living with them. She shook her head at how ridiculous she had been.

"So, how did a girl like you get involved with Acapella?" Beca asked, pulling Chloe out of her thoughts. Chloe smiled at her.

"I always loved to sing, ever since I was really little. I met Aubrey in middle school and we used to put on concerts together for our parents. She's been my best friend ever since and music has always been a part of my life. Then, last year when the senior's in charge of the Bellas graduated we volunteered for the job, not that there were many other options" said Chloe, shrugging.

"Which reminds me! You need to go to back to the apartment!" said Chloe standing up abruptly.

Beca stood up too, only more slowly. "Any specific reason why? I was actually enjoying myself" she said. Chloe flashed her a smile but pushed her towards the door.

"Just go back to the dorm and act surprised when I kidnap you later for Bellas initiation. Thanks again for lunch!" Chloe called as she pushed Beca out the door of the café.

**XXXXXXXX**

Beca sat in her room for about an hour, it had already started to get dark out around 6 o'clock, when she heard a knock on her door. She barely had time to get herself off her bed when the door was thrown open by Chloe standing there in a flight attendant uniform holding a black bag.

"Sorry Beca!" she whispered quietly as she put the bag gently over her head and tried to lead her out of the room. Beca bumped her leg hard into her desk on the way out, taking a deep breath to mask her pain.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" She heard Chloe say anxiously.

"It's fine. I just…can't see anything" Beca said turning her head every which way only to be met with blackness on every side.

"Come on" said Chloe, grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her carefully out of the apartment. "We don't want to be late" she said as Beca allowed herself to be led blindly by her roommate.

After a second Beca took the time to interlock her fingers with Chloe's and squeeze just a little bit tighter than necessary. Each girl was happy the other couldn't see her blush, but neither made any effort to let go anytime soon.

Aubrey sighed when Chloe finally arrived to Initiation Night with Beca in tow, of course they were late. Initiation went smoothly, Aubrey had Chloe had the new girls recite the oath, drink the blood of the sisters, and handed out their signature scarf. She was still worried about this Acapella season; these new girls weren't exactly what she had in mind when she was planning.

Despite Aubrey's distaste for Beca she also hoped the young superstar would be an asset rather than a liability to their group. Beca was talented, she had knowledge of music Aubrey couldn't even fathom, and she knew what sounded good together. Aubrey just hoped she would drop the attitude. She also had to try and keep Beca's identity a secret from the rest of the Bellas. This was too much work for one girl Aubrey thought to herself.

"Alright ladies, time to party!" called Chloe next to her. The girls cheered and headed outside to the stone steps that led to the dance floor of the Initiation Party.

Beca immediately headed to get a beer; she definitely needed one after that. What the hell had she gotten herself into? A girl who called herself Fat Amy sauntered over to the keg and filled her cup as well.

"What am I doing here?" Beca asked her quietly. Amy smiled at her crookedly.

"Acapella, bitches! Still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in!" she said and Beca couldn't help but laugh as Amy left to talk to some of the other new girls. Beca had to admit, she was impressed. The girls were certainly all very different but a lot of them were actually pretty good. Beca could already imagine making mixes to fit the talent of each girl.

She headed slowly around the dance floor, walking up the steps about halfway to watch the party. It wasn't exactly an album release party or a Hollywood after party but she couldn't deny that the people around her were having a great time. Even Aubrey was loosening up on the dance floor with a few of the other girls. Beca had laughed when she realized Chloe's flight attendant uniform was actually the traditional Bella outfit. Luckily, both Aubrey and Chloe had changed out of the ridiculous skirts for the party.

Beca was drawn out of her thoughts as someone grabbed her hands, pulling her forwards. Her eyes met Chloe and she smirked, Chloe was already very drunk.

"You know Beca, I knew we would be friends, since the first time I met you. I didn't even know who you were at first. But I knew we would be friends, especially since you very kindly created my lady jam" said Chloe, nodding quickly and grinning.

Beca laughed out loud at that. "It was the least I could do. How could we not be friends, you saw me naked" she said, winking. Chloe smiled at her and Beca couldn't stop the smile on her face. This girl was really something else.

"I'm glad we're friends. Now, I need another drink!" said Chloe, releasing Beca's hands and heading down the stairs. Beca laughed as she watched Chloe walk carefully down the stairs, trying not to fall over. Her laughter died when she heard a voice behind her.

"I know you!" Had someone finally recognized her? She whipped around to come face to face with a boy she recognized only from auditions. She didn't remember his name.

"You were at auditions!" he said grinning at her. Beca felt herself smile uneasily, relief flooding through her.

"Yeah, I saw you there too" she said smiling politely at him.

"You were great. I'm Jesse" he said, holding out his hand. Beca shook hands with him, unsure what he wanted.

"You know, I'm an Acapella boy, you're an Acapella girl…" he said trailing off. Beca rolled her eyes but laughed as Jesse raised an eyebrow at her, still grinning. She didn't have time to answer before she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Beca slumped and took a deep breath in annoyance. The caller ID told her Diane was calling.

"Sorry, I gotta take this" said Beca, walking quickly away from Jesse and sliding her iPhone open to answer. She headed up the stairs, away from the music so she could hear Diane over the cheering and talking.

"Beca! I'm glad you answered." Said Diane. "We have things to discuss".

"Yeah well it's not like I had a choice" Beca mumbled. "What's up?" she said loudly enough for Diane to hear her.

"You said something about possibly doing more public things right? I have some opportunities set up for you. A few things over Thanksgiving. Some interviews and gig opportunities during Christmas break and things like that. I'll email you the list tonight and you can let me know what you're interested in." said Diane.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good" said Beca quietly. The thought of doing live interviews with sleazy talk show hosts seriously creeped her out, yet she refused to allow herself, or allow Becs, to become irrelevant after only two years of being in the business. She wasn't ready for her "fifteen minutes" to be up.

"Great! How's it going there?" Diane asked, sounding distracted. Beca got the sense she was just asking to be nice.

"It's fine. I joined an Acapella group…" said Beca, wondering how Diane would react.

There was a long pause on the other line.

"I don't if that's a good idea, Beca-" started Diane, but Beca cut her off.

"Alright well talk to you next week!" she said, pretending as if Diane had never spoken and hanging up the phone.

Beca wasn't sure if she was going to like Acapella, but she wasn't about to let Diane stop her from doing it before she even got to try it. Besides, she got to sing and Chloe, two of her favorite things at the moment. Beca smirked; Acapella couldn't be all bad, right?

**A/N: I think I have the rest of the story planned out for the most part! Next chapter was really fun to write so I hope you're looking forward to that! Also, please let me know how I'm doing. Thank you all for reviewing and reading you're the best!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Picking songs for their practice Riff-Off was so fun but it certainly was a challenge to find song's that matched! Thanks for reading!**

Beca found her next few weeks at Barden to be actually fun. Practice with the Bellas was every other day and she couldn't deny that it actually was kind of enjoyable. The songs were out of date, their choreography was all over the place, and she was seriously getting tired of Aubrey's attitude, but she found herself enjoying the company and friendship of the other girls in the group.

Fat Amy was always saying things that had Beca bursting out laughing and the way Cynthia Rose ogled Stacie wherever she went was seriously amusing. Her classes were pretty easy, she was getting inspired to make new songs, and her friendship with Chloe was honestly better than she could have hoped for.

Beca was still nervous around the overly touchy redhead but she couldn't help but open up to her and finally taught herself to stop cringing every time Chloe put an arm around her or hugged her unexpectedly. She also didn't mind that she still found Chloe _so_ incredibly hot and couldn't deny that she liked the way Chloe flirted with her, even if it was only in a teasing manner.

Beca pulled her headphones off her ears when she saw her phone light up out of the corner of her eye. Snatching it off her bed she saw Aubrey had started a group message with all the Bellas.

"_Meet at the empty pool at 5pm sharp! We have work to do!"_ Was all that the message read. Beca sighed, running a hand through her hair and tossing her phone onto her bed. She had about an hour before she had to meet the Bellas so she grabbed her headphones and headed out of the apartment to take a walk.

Beca had been at Barden for a little over a month now. It was nowhere near as exciting as LA, but she grudgingly admitted that maybe she could forgive her dad for convincing her to do this. She was having a good time.

She walked for a while, listening to calming music and taking in the campus. She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder, whipping around only to come face to face with Jesse.

He let go of her immediately, his hands raised in surrender with an easy grin on his face. Beca smiled slightly as her heartbeat slowed down and slid her headphones around her neck.

"Sorry Beca! I was calling you but obviously you didn't hear me" he said, gesturing to her headphones.

"It's fine, you just surprised me" she said, continuing her walk and letting Jesse fall into step beside her.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"I was just heading to my internship at the radio station, my shift starts at 5." He said, checking his watch. "What's up with you?"

"I was just walking around. Aubrey called emergency Bellas practice at 5" she said, shrugging. "I'm not entirely sure why".

Jesse grinned at her "Oh, you're getting ready for the Riff-Off aren't you?"

Beca stopped, her face screwed up in confusion. "What the hell is a Riff-Off?" Jesse just shook his head and said goodbye, walking ahead towards the radio station, leaving Beca confused.

Beca headed to the pool, arriving a few minutes early only to see that everyone but Chloe and Aubrey were there.

"Beca!" called Fat Amy, raising a hand in greeting. Beca smiled at her and waved back.

"Hey guys! Where are Chloe and Aubrey?" she asked. It wasn't like either of them to be the last ones to arrive at a Bellas meeting.

Stacie shrugged at her. "We assumed you three would arrive together." Beca just shook her head and shrugged, checking the time on her phone. It had just turned 5 o'clock.

Suddenly a voice yelled down to them into the pool. "Hey aca-bitches!" Aubrey and Chloe stood on the edge of the deep end of the pool, looking down on the younger Bellas. The girls all turned to stare at the two who were grinning at them.

"Welcome to the secret Bella Riff-Off!" Yelled Chloe. The Bellas in the pool all turned to each other in confusion, apparently Beca wasn't the only who had no idea what the hell anyone was talking about. Aubrey and Chloe climbed down the ladders and finally joined the Bellas in the pool.

"The rules are simple. We spin the wheel to pick a category. You pick a song that matches the category and sing. Someone else can stop you by picking a new song that matches the word you last sang. If you mess up the lyrics, forget the lyrics, or stop for anyone reason, you're out!" Aubrey explained.

"Tomorrow we'll work as team against the other groups. But today we are individuals just so everyone gets used to it. However, you can join in someone else's song if you think they have a chance of winning, but you become illegible to start your own song for that round. The person who wins gets to pick the activity for the annual Bellas bonding night!" said Chloe, clapping her hands and grinning.

Beca smirked. They could pick any song? She was suddenly very glad that her knowledge of music and song repertoire was almost unparalleled. Chloe caught her smirking and pursed her lips in a "you're going down" sort of way. Beca just shrugged, raising an eyebrow in a challenge.

"Any questions?" Aubrey asked. Everyone shook their head. "Alright ladies, and you're first category is….**Famous Duets**!" yelled Chloe as the projected wheel stopped.

Aubrey immediately shot forward and started in with _**(I've Had) The Time of My Life**_

_Now I've had the time of my life_

_No I never felt like this before_

_Yes I swear it's the truth_

_and I owe it all to you_

Jessica jumped in and began to sing the second verse with her.

_'Cause I've had the time of my life_

_and I owe it all to you-_

Aubrey and Jessica stopped as Amy jumped in with, much to Beca's amusement, _Breaking Free_ from High School Musical. It took Beca a second to realize that Lilly was actually singing with her too, despite the fact that she couldn't hear any sound coming out of her mouth.

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

_Creating space between us_

'_Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're soarin'-_

Beca chuckled as Amy sang slightly off key and was suddenly stopped by Aubrey who held up a hand. "Sorry ladies, but those lyrics were wrong. You've been cut off!" said Aubrey, clapping her hands twice and waving at them to step back. Amy put a hand on her hip and pretended to brush it off her shoulder. Beca rolled her eyes but smirked as Chloe spun the wheel again.

"The next category is…**Overplayed Black Eyed Peas**!" yelled Aubrey. Before anyone else could even move Beca ran to the middle and started the first verse for _**My**__**Humps**_while starting a beat with her hands.

_What you gon' do with all that junk?_

_All that junk inside that trunk?_

Cynthia Rose soon joined and Beca grinned at her as she added to the beat and the lyrics. Chloe's mouth had dropped and Beca winked at her quickly as she sang, grinning.

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk,_

_Get you love drunk off my hump._

_What you gon' do with all that ass?_

_All that ass inside them jeans?_

_Imma-_

Chloe quickly got over Beca's song choice and stepped forward, breaking into Fergie's verse of _**Imma Be. **_Chloe stared Beca down as she sang, daring her to interrupt. Beca raised an eyebrow as Stacie joined in with her, followed by Ashley.

_Imma be shakin' my hips_

_You gon' be lickin' your lips_

_Imma be takin them pics, lookin' all fly and shit_

_Imma be the flyest chick, so fly_

_Imma be spreadin' my wings_

_Imma be doin' my thang, do it, do it, okay-_

Chloe, Stacie, and Aubrey were brought to a halt as Amy stepped forward and started to sing only to be immediately stopped by Aubrey shaking her head.

"Amy, you're still cut off" said Aubrey, staring at her. Fat Amy shrugged.

"Oh, alright. Crushed it though didn't I?" she said grinning. Aubrey shook her head in disbelief and spun the wheel for a new category.

"**Boy bands**!" called Aubrey. Stacie immediately launched into _**Rock Me**_ by One Direction only to be cut off by Cynthia who surprisingly started to sing _**I Want It That Way**_by the Backstreet Boys only to mess up the lyrics and get cut off. The game continued for another five minutes like that, the interruptions coming quicker and quicker each time. The girls were cut off one by one until only Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca remained. Aubrey had just interrupted Beca when she sang the wrong lyrics, instantly she slapped a hand over her mouth and turned red.

Beca and Chloe both smirked at each other before turning to Aubrey.

"Sorry Aubrey but you've been cut off!" said Chloe laughing. Aubrey pouted for a second but couldn't help but grin as the Bellas all formed a circle around Chloe and Beca.

"You can't beat me" Beca said quietly as the wheel spun. Chloe smiled at her.

"We'll see, Beca. We'll see" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Beca turned away from Beca to watch the wheel and avoid getting distracted by Chloe, it happened way too often and Beca really wanted to win this, her competitive side was taking over.

"The category is…**Disney Channel Stars!"** yelled Aubrey and Chloe smirked at Beca, staring her straight in the eyes before Beca could even get a word out. Chloe immediately launched into _**Fix A Heart**_ by Demi Lovato. Beca felt her cheeks turn pink. Of course Chloe would sing the song Beca had been singing in the shower during their interesting encounter at the gym. Beca sighed, waiting for her chance to interrupt.

_Even now I know what's wrong_

_how could I be so sure_

_if you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held you hand so tight_

_you didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby-_

Beca stopped her, immediately turning the song into _**Burnin' Up**_ by the Jonas Brothers. How very fitting these lyrics were Beca thought to herself.

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

_C'mon girl_

_I fell so fast_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

_I'm-_

Beca sighed as Chloe interrupted her quickly with Selena Gomez's _**A Year Without Rain**_.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love _

As Chloe sang Beca suddenly knew the perfect song. She waited two more lines before jumping in.

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my-_

Beca immediately started clapping as she quickly stopped Chloe by starting Demi Lovato's _**Afterschock. **_She walked right up to Chloe as she sang, walking around her slowly, never breaking eye contact during the upbeat song. She gently let her hand glide across Chloe's hips as she circled around her.

_My heart is overheating and it won't stop _

_I try to slow the beating, but you're __**so**__ hot _

Beca felt Chloe shiver under her touch as she emphasized the line and couldn't help but smirk. The other Bellas started clapping with her and Beca watched Chloe's wide eyes staring at her.

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing _

_But I'm caught in your aftershock _

_Hit me like an earthquake _

_Feel my heaven and earth shake _

_Lovestruck _

_The tremors keep repeating and I tell myself keep breathing _

_But I'm caught in your aftershock _

_Bass so thick you can see the sound wave _

_Bubbly spilling like it's your birthday _

_And comes blasting, now make the ground sway _

_Put your hands up shout on the replay _

Beca took another step forward, her face just a few inches away from Chloe's, daring her to stop her before the song finished. Chloe just stood there, stunned into silence as Beca flirted provocatively with her through the song. Beca winked at her discreetly before turning around and finishing the song.

_I feel you move closer to me _

_All the signals peaking _

_Crank up my electricity _

_Till I overload._

Beca raised her hands up when she finished and all the Bellas, except Aubrey, applauded. Beca turned to look at Chloe who was smiling at her, an eyebrow raised as if to ask 'Where the hell did that come from?' Beca shrugged and high fived Amy.

Aubrey narrowed her eyes at Beca, watching her accept congratulations for winning. Aubrey or Chloe almost always won the Riff-off, but that wasn't what had made her suspicious. Aubrey, a big Demi Lovato fan herself, had never heard that particular song. She decided not to bring it up in front of everyone but kept a note to corner Beca about it later.

She also seemed to be the only who noticed Chloe and Beca's completely obvious flirting. The winks, the casual touching, the way each girl sang right to the other… Aubrey tried not to think about it. Chloe liking Beca? Chloe liking _Becs? _When Aubrey was around Beca it was easy to forget who she was to the world.

"Alright Bellas!" said Aubrey, taking charge again. "Beca has one hour to decide on our activity for Bellas bonding night. Until then, meeting adjourned." The girls cheered and began to pack up their stuff. Aubrey watched suspiciously as Chloe headed straight to Beca.

Beca stooped to pick her bag only to be met face to face with a grinning Chloe. She smirked at her. "Need something, Beale?" said Beca, trying to cover up how almost every word from that song was similar to how she felt about Chloe. Her heart was still pounding; she actually couldn't believe she had flirted so openly with the redhead. Something about performing made her feel much more confident, it was a lot like being drunk.

"You were pretty aca-awesome" said Chloe, nodding at her, pretending like it hurt her to admit.

"You were pretty good too. Better luck next time, I guess" said Beca, shrugging. Chloe narrowed her eyes at her but couldn't hold back her smile for long.

"What was that last song? I've never actually heard it before. But I do have to say, I was a big fan of the lyrics…" said Chloe, trailing off, waiting for Beca to respond. Beca looked away, fighting her blush, but composed herself quickly.

"Aftershock. By Demi Lovato" said Beca simply, heading towards the shallow end of the pool. Chloe followed her after snatching her own bag off the ground.

"Was it on her new CD? I don't remember heari-" Beca cut her off quickly by grabbing her forearm lightly and looking her in the eyes. Beca looked around quickly, making sure that none of the other Bellas were in earshot.

"It was never released." She said quietly. Chloe looked at her in confusion.

"A few years ago Demi and I were getting our start at the same time. I had gotten a small gig and Demi's manager heard my mixes. He called me up, asking me to write a song for a new up and coming artist in the business. Of course I couldn't decline so I wrote Aftershock for Demi" Said Beca quietly.

"Unfortunately, a few days after we recorded it Demi got a call from Disney asking her to star on one of their shows. Aftershock was never released for a profit. There are a few videos of it on YouTube, however, of Demi's first recording. Apparently her team wasn't as loyal as she thought" Beca finished. Chloe was reeling. Beca had written and produced a song with Demi Lovato?!

"You never got credit for producing or writing it?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head. It had been one of the first songs Beca had written for someone. Chloe took a breath, taking it all in.

"I'm not sure if I'll ever stop being impressed by you" said Chloe honestly. Beca blushed. No one had ever said something so nice to her.

"I-uh-Chloe I-no one-uh…Thank you, that was very sweet of you to say" Beca finally spit out, she didn't dare meet Chloe's eyes in case she found herself unable to look away. Chloe was still looking at her, Beca could tell. Finally Chloe sighed and the tension between them diffused as Chloe slung an arm around her, leading them out of the pool.

"So what do you want to do for Bellas bonding night?" asked Chloe. Beca let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, trying to shake off the emotional tension of a few moments ago.

"I have no idea, what do you guys usually do?" asked Beca.

"Well since Aubrey planned on one of us winning" said Chloe, winking at Beca, "we were going to have everyone sleep over at the apartment. There's definitely enough room in the living room. But you can do whatever you want" said Chloe, taking her arm off Beca's shoulders. Beca felt her heartbeat slow down again without the contact.

"That sounds great actually" said Beca, being completely honest. "We'll order food and we can just hangout" she said. Chloe nodded.

"Sounds great! Aubrey will like it too, I'm trying to get her to loosen up to you more" said Chloe.

Beca laughed. It was obvious the blonde had an issue with her. "Let me know how that goes okay?" she said sarcastically. Chloe rolled her eyes but pulled out her phone to text the rest of the Bellas, telling them to meet at Aubrey, Chloe, and Beca's apartment in an hour.

When Beca and Chloe got back to the apartment Chloe watched as Beca headed to her room to order the pizza. Chloe walked into her own room to clean up a little bit but found herself leaning against the door taking deep breaths as she tried to slow her heart rate.

Chloe slumped to the ground, still leaning against the door, replaying tonight's Riff-Off in her mind. The way Beca had flirted with her, her hand on Chloe's hip as she danced around her, that arrogant smirk when she had caught Chloe's eye.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair quickly, unsure of what she was feeling. The rush she experienced when she was around Beca was like nothing she had felt before. She thought back to the tense moment the two had had when Chloe accidentally let slip that Beca impressed her with everything she did.

Chloe hit the back of her head on the door lightly, trying to shake her thoughts. Chloe definitely had feelings for Beca Mitchell, she just wasn't quite sure what those feelings were, or what they meant.

**A/N:** **YAY! Chapter 6 is done! This chapter was very fun to write and I hope you enjoyed my song selections. I know they aren't very diverse but it's actually quite hard to find songs that match the theme and the lyrics! I should have Chapter 7 up soon! Send a review? This chapter is my longest yet!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm still so surprised at how much you guys like this story! I really love writing it so as long as you still like it I'll be here! Updates might not be very quick this week since I have exams but I'll try to post a few in the next few days.**

The Bellas all arrived at the apartment within a few minutes of each other and everyone immediately swarmed the pizza Beca had delivered. Chloe and Aubrey had pushed the couch and coffee table over into the corner so the small living room was now open enough for everyone to have enough room to sleep.

The girls spent the next few hours talking, drinking, eating, and laughing with each other, just enjoying spending time together. The whole situation seemed so surreal to Beca. Girl's night, sleepover, gossiping…it was all new to her. She couldn't squash the feeling of warmth spreading through her as she looked around at these girls she was now unafraid to call friends. Beca had always had a hard time making friends with girls, or anyone for that matter. Now she had nine other girls who she could just talk to. Beca even admitted that she included Aubrey as her friend. She still wasn't sure she really liked her that much, she was certain Aubrey didn't like her that much, but being part of the Bellas gave them something in common and Beca found that she really didn't mind the blonde girl's company.

"Oh! I love this song!" Chloe suddenly yelled as _Party in the USA_ by Miley Cyrus came on Aubrey's Pandora station. She started to sing along to the lyrics and was soon joined by Cynthia Rose. The rest of the girl's joined in, some doing background noises, others harmonizing with each other. Beca looked up to the ceiling and grinned, shaking her head, refusing to join in. The girls all stopped singing suddenly and only the radio could be heard. They were all staring at her, grinning, waiting for her to join in.

She let out a breath and couldn't help but smile.

"So I put my hands up they're playing my song!" she sang as the chorus started again. The Bellas cheered and everyone joined in again. Three months ago if someone had told Beca Mitchell that she would one day attend college, join an Acapella group, and sing Miley Cyrus with nine other girls she would have laughed in their face…and yet, here she was.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see Diane was calling her. She rolled her eyes, heading out of the apartment to answer the phone as the girls continued to sing loudly. She saw Chloe glance at her out of the corner of her eye, watching her leave.

"Hey" she said, not bothering to ask who it was.

"Beca, how are things?" asked Diane. At least she's in a good mood this time. Their last call had ended with Beca hanging up on Diane mid-rant about her career.

"Fine. Classes are good; my grades are fine, I've made three new mixes that still need some fine tuning. I finally finished the song I've been writing but I'm not sure what I want to do with it yet, and the Bellas have regionals next Friday. You should come" she finished awkwardly. She wasn't sure if Diane would want to come. She didn't exactly approve of Beca being part of a group where she might be recognized for her talent. However, Beca, unbeknownst to any of the Bellas, had fought adamantly to stay with the team.

"Sounds great. You should invite your father as well" said Diane. That's not happening, Beca immediately thought. "I want to hear the mixes and look over the song. I think it's time I visited. Despite the fact that you're usually a pain in my ass, I sometimes miss following you around constantly" said Diane and Beca could practically feel her grinning. Beca smiled as well. Diane was a lot like an older sister/sometimes mother/sometimes bitchy care taker/excellent manager and Beca did appreciate it…most of the time.

"Sure! That sounds good, maybe in the next few days?" she asked. She heard the apartment door open and turned around to see Chloe watching her with a questioning look. Beca shivered slightly in the cold air and held up a finger telling Chloe to wait a second. Chloe smiled at her and nodded, wrapping her arms around herself to keep warm.

"It's a plan then. We can go out to lunch off campus somewhere and get you some real food" Diane laughed. Beca chuckled lightly and said goodbye, hanging up her phone and putting it back in her pocket.

"Work?" Chloe asked as Beca started walking back towards her. Beca nodded.

"Diane's going to come hang out later this week. I have to show her some stuff I've been working on then we'll probably go out to get something to eat" said Beca. Beca stood across from Chloe on the front step of the apartment, neither moved to open the door yet.

"Sounds nice" said Chloe nodding. "You're close to her aren't you?" she asked. Beca looked at Chloe strangely but found only curiosity on her face. Chloe honestly just wanted to know about her.

Beca shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "It's…complicated I guess. She's a great manager and assistant and everything. But we don't agree on a lot so we both get on each other's nerves more than we should" said Beca. "But yeah, we're close." Chloe smiled at her.

"I'll be happy to meet her then" said Chloe. It took Beca a second to remember that only Aubrey had met her before. Beca nodded and smiled at her.

"I'll definitely introduce you! If you're around you can come to lunch with us. I'm sure she'd love to hear all about my college experience from someone else" said Beca, rolling her eyes at the inevitable questions Diane would ask. Chloe laughed but turned when the door next to them burst open to reveal Fat Amy holding a bottle of alcohol.

"What are you two bitches doing out here? Black Beauty brought the goods!" She said, holding up the alcohol and grinning at the two girls on the doorstep. Beca shrugged and allowed Chloe to lead the way inside. Amy flung an arm over Beca's shoulder and pushed into a spot in the circle of Bellas in between herself and Chloe. "It's time for a game" said Amy. Beca saw Stacie grin mischievously out of the corner of her eye and Beca bit her lip. She had a feeling some secrets were about to be revealed.

"Alright ladies, in traditional Bellas bonding night fashion, it is time for truth or drink!" said Aubrey. "You get asked a question and you have to answer it, if you refuse then you have to do a shot. To convince all of you not to just take the shot I'm holding Bellas practice tomorrow. 10Am. Cardio and choreography. It's up to you if you want to do that hung over" said Aubrey grinning.

"You are the devil, woman" said Cynthia Rose, shaking her head as she passed around shot glasses. Aubrey just smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll start!" said Amy, raising her hand and leaning forward. No one protested so she continued. "Stacie, strangest place you've had sex?"

Stacie grinned and thought about it for a second. Beca didn't even want to know how many options she had to consider.

"Definitely in the walk in freezer of the restaurant I used to work at in high school. It was very cold" said Stacie and the girls burst out laughing as she grinned proudly. "Okay, my turn to ask! Beca, ever kissed another girl?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, you interested?" Beca shot back, raising an eyebrow in questioning. Stacie just shrugged and winked at her. "Yes, several times" said Beca. She had come to terms with herself several years ago and it no longer bothered her to talk about. Beca didn't know what made her do it but she glanced quickly at Chloe on her right, her face was unreadable.

"I totally knew it!" said Amy.

"How?" Beca asked incredulously.

"Fat Amy has senses like a dingo in the wild" said Amy, nodding seriously. Beca cocked her head and stared at her but Amy didn't say anything more.

"Okay, moving on. Denise what was your worst make out experience?" she asked. Denise grinned at the memory and started telling a braces horror story from her freshman year of high school. Beca put her hands behind her to lean back but her right hand landed on Chloe's left and she paused. Their eyes met and neither moved for a second. Everyone was still listening to Denise's story.

"Sorry" said Beca quietly as she pulled her hand away and broke the connection. Chloe waved her off.

"You're fine" she said and turned back to Denise smiling. Beca took a deep breath, wondering what the hell was wrong with herself.

Beca and Chloe's exchange had not gone unnoticed by Aubrey.

"Alright Chloe, if you could make out with anyone in the world right now, who would it be?" Denise asked.

Chloe smirked, looking around the room before reaching over Beca's lap and grabbing the bottle of tequila from Amy. Beca was met with a large whiff of Chloe's intoxicating perfume and tried to resist the urge to smell her hair. Chloe leaned back over and threw the shot back quickly, grinning as the girls around her groaned because she wouldn't answer the question.

Beca wondered why Chloe wouldn't answer such a simple question; she could only assume the Chloe must have been embarrassed by the answer. Beca leaned back again, this time her hand was extremely close the Chloe's but they didn't touch. Their shoulders were pressed together but neither moved. Beca couldn't stop thinking about who Chloe would kiss if she had the chance.

"Aubrey, if you absolutely _had_ to have 'sexual relations' with a Treblemaker, who would it be?" Chloe asked, grinning at her best friend.

"Chloe, you bitch!" Aubrey said laughing. "Um, I think it would have to be…Unicycle" she said, looking down, a blush creeping onto her face.

Beca burst out laughing. "Seriously, Aubrey? Even with all that hair?" she questioned.

Aubrey nodded. "Dixie Chick serious, Beca. Have you seen those abs?" Aubrey smiled at her and Chloe nudged her slightly. Beca knew what it meant, Aubrey and her were finally getting along for real.

Beca just shrugged. "Whatever works for you, Aubrey" she said, still smirking.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The game continued on, the questions getting more outrageous every time. More girls were choosing shots over questions and the game finally ended when Stacie noticed Amy snoring under her blankets. The circle broke apart and everyone settled into their area. Aubrey headed to her room with a yawn and a wave to Beca and Chloe who were still sitting on the floor.

"Well I guess I should start picking up" she whispered, standing up and offering her hand to Chloe to help her up. Chloe yawned and accepted her help, pulling herself up.

"Don't worry I'll help. I don't feel tired yet" said Chloe when Beca tried to protest. Beca shrugged, she could really use the help. Chloe snatched the almost empty bottle of tequila and poured the rest into two shot glasses.

"Last one?" she said, offering one to Beca. Beca nodded, why not? She took the shot and the two girls tossed them back before putting the glasses and bottle in the sink for the morning. That had only been each of the girls second shot of the night. Hopefully neither would be hung over at Aubrey's 10 am practice. Exhausted probably, but not hung over like a lot of them would be.

The two girls cleaned quietly for a while and Beca surveyed the living room. She was certain all of the Bellas were sleeping now and she wasn't tired in the slightest. Neither was Chloe apparently because she gestured to all the sleeping girls and just shrugged. Beca motioned to her room and Chloe followed her, closing the door behind them.

"You're not tired at all?" Chloe asked. Beca shook her head. "I don't want to keep you awake if you are" said Chloe, sitting down on her bed anyway.

"No seriously I'm wide awake" said Beca shrugging and sitting down at her desk, turning on her computer. Beca was debating whether or not she should ask if Chloe wanted to hear one of her new mixes, she usually only let Diane listen first because she would tell her honestly every time.

Finally, after her computer had loaded and her program was pulled up she asked her.

"Any chance you want to hear what I've been working on?" Beca said nervously.

Chloe grinned and nodded furiously. "Definitely" she said quietly. Beca held out her headphones as Chloe stood up but before Beca could move out of the desk chair so Chloe could take her place, the red head had sat right down in Beca's lap and pulled the headphones on. Beca tried hard not to blush as she reached her arms around Chloe's waist to start the song. It was her new remix of _Wild Ones_ by Flo Rida featuring Sia and _Feel So Close_ by Calvin Harris. Beca was particularly proud of it because she had recorded herself singing Sia's part instead. She didn't think she would ever share this one with anyone, but Chloe was here, invading her thoughts and privacy and she couldn't help it.

This particular mix however would not get shown to Diane. Chloe listened to the whole song, occasionally turning to look at Beca and smile as she nodded her head to the beat. Beca felt very exposed with Chloe on her lap listening to her personal mix. She desperately tried to control her thoughts as Chloe leaned forward towards the computer and her shirt rode up considerably, revealing her back.

When the song ended Chloe pulled the headphones off and grinned at her. "That was awesome! Was that you singing?" she asked. Beca nodded.

"I'm thinking about recording some of my own songs. I've been writing more lately and I, never mind it's stupid" she said turning away from Chloe who had stood up.

"Beca no it's not at all! You have a great voice and combining that with your producing skill you could have a #1 record like that" she said, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "And if _Aftershock_ is any indication, then I am sure you are quite the song writer" said Chloe, winking at her. Beca smiled in spite of herself and stood up as well, turning back to the computer.

"You know, I wrote a song a few months ago, right before I came to Barden actually. I tried to record myself singing it but I think it needs more, maybe some more layers? Is there any chance you'd ever want to record it with me and see how it goes?" Beca asked. Before she could explain that the song might not go anywhere it could just sit on her computer never to be released she stopped herself. Chloe had turned away and was looking out the window across campus.

Beca took a few steps forward towards her but stopped, unsure how to continue. "Chloe I-I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry I just-" Beca had no idea what had happened. It was a casual invitation; it could be fun to record something together. Beca's face softened when Chloe turned to face her, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"No Beca, it wasn't you. I can't record with you because…I have nodes" said Chloe. Beca's heart broke, nodes weren't life threatening, but for someone like Chloe who lived for singing, they were basically the end.

"I haven't told anyone else. I feel so stupid." She said, quickly wiping away her tears that were now dripping down her cheeks.

"Hey Chloe, stop you're not stupid. I get it. You love to sing, it's a part of who you are" said Beca. Loving music is certainly a topic that Beca could relate to. If someone told her she couldn't make mixes anymore she wasn't quite sure what she would do. So Beca did something she rarely ever did. Striding forward she wrapped her arms tightly around her friends waist. Chloe's arms slowly circled around her as she placed her chin on Beca's shoulder.

Chloe was shaking but her tears had stopped, Beca only clutched her tighter. Beca hated seeing her friends in pain more than almost anything in the world, especially Chloe who was always o positive. They broke apart after a while, although neither seemed too eager to separate. Beca grabbed her hand instinctively and they sat down on Beca's bed together, leaning back against the wall and letting their legs hang over the edge. Chloe interlocked their fingers and took a few deep breaths.

"What are you going to do?" asked Beca quietly. "You haven't stopped performing." Beca pointed out.

Chloe shook her head. "I couldn't stop, it means too much to me. This is my senior year, my last time with the Bellas. Regionals are a week away! I'm trying to cut back on the singing which is why I can't record with you. I shouldn't sing at all unless it's for the Bellas. I shouldn't have even been singing with the radio tonight. I wish more than anything that I could record with you though, Beca. It means a lot that you asked." Said Chloe. Beca felt her squeeze her hand lightly and she smiled. She could hold hands with Chloe forever.

Beca nodded in understanding. "I'll help you, Chloe. You're my best friend here so, whatever you need, I'm here for you, okay?" said Beca, rubbing her thumb across the back of Chloe's hand slowly. The red head nodded. They sat like that for about ten minutes, Beca lazily tracing patterns on Chloe's hand. Chloe had rested her head on Beca's shoulder, leaning up against her. Chloe's hair smelled like strawberries and hair spray Beca noticed with a faint smile. She would have sat there until she drifted off but Chloe eventually stood up, not breaking their hands.

"Well I guess I should head back to my room. With a 10 am cardio Bellas practice we are both going to need our sleep" said Chloe, their hands still interlocked. Beca slowly released her fingers and waved to Chloe as she headed out of her room and into her own. Beca lay down on her bed, her mind racing a mile a minute. Chloe was…indescribable. Her feelings for her were indescribable. She was definitely attracted to her, that much was obvious, she just wasn't sure what she was feeling at all. Beca didn't fall asleep that night until almost 4:30 in the morning, her thoughts plagued by images of Chloe.

**XXXXXXXX**

Beca slept fitfully for a few hours but she was surprised when she finally gave up and looked at the clock. It was already 11, what had happened to Bellas practice?! She quickly scrambled out of bed and flung her down open only to see all the Bellas still asleep on the floor. She could see Aubrey making coffee with the Keurig in the kitchen calmly. Beca carefully maneuvered around her sleeping friends to sit with Aubrey in the kitchen.

"I thought I missed practice" Beca whispered. Aubrey smiled, grabbing her mug from the coffee maker.

"Want some?" she asked, holding up an empty mug. Beca nodded in appreciation and Aubrey started making another cup. "I wasn't serious about practice. The Riff-Off against the other clubs is tonight and if everyone is over tired and miserable we won't have a chance. I thought I'd let everyone sleep" she said, leaning against the counter as she waited for Beca's coffee. Beca nodded, Aubrey wasn't all bad.

"Beca, can I say something?" asked Aubrey. Beca shrugged, gesturing for her to continue.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I was determined not to like you as soon as I heard you would be moving in. Then when it turned out to be you, Becs, I mean, I guess I was…intimidated? Living with someone younger than you, someone you've looked up to for her talent is really not an easy thing. So, I'm sorry. You're really not all that bad." Aubrey finished. She wouldn't meet Beca's eyes as she slid her finished coffee towards her.

Beca didn't answer for a second as she thought about Aubrey's words. "I understand" she finally said. "I moved right into your lives when you never asked for it. I'm sorry too, I'm not the easiest person to talk to sometimes" Beca admitted. Neither girl said anything, but each was forgiven. Aubrey and Beca were a lot alike actually, neither liked to show feelings or admit they were wrong. It took a lot to say the things that they did, especially to each other.

"I feel like I wrested a pack of crocodiles" Amy yelled, rolling over and slapping a hand over her eyes suddenly. Beca and Aubrey laughed as the other girls started to wake up with varying degrees of hang over.

"I think we're gonna need more coffee" said Beca, coming around the counter to help Aubrey.

**XXXXXXX**

Chloe finally emerged from her room after all the Bellas had left. Aubrey was in her room doing homework and Beca was watching Law and Order SVU on the couch which had been returned to its normal position. Chloe threw herself down on the couch next to Beca, stretching her long legs out to lean them on the coffee table. Beca looked sideways at the girl as she yawned and stretched, her shirt riding up a little to reveal the stomach Beca couldn't resist.

She quickly turned away when Chloe glanced at her and smiled.

"Thanks for last night" said Chloe quietly. Beca nodded.

"Of course. Anytime" she said, clearing her throat awkwardly. "How do you feel?" she asked. Chloe's eyes were still a little swollen from crying right before she went to bed but it wasn't too noticeable.

"Fine, my throat's sore as usual. I won't push myself very hard in the Riff-Off I need to be ready for my solo at Regionals" said Chloe, grabbing the remote and turning the volume up a little.

Beca wanted to tell her it probably wasn't a good idea to still solo if her throat hurt. But she remembered that if it was her who had nodes, she would be doing the exact thing Chloe was doing: ignoring them. So she held her tongue and hoped that everything would work out for her friend.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca walked quickly back to the apartment together, fuming at how the Riff-Off had ended. Aubrey had screeched at Justin when he told them that Beca had sung "it's" instead "it" and demanded that he admit the game was rigged to help the Trebles.

Chloe with the help of Cynthia Rose had finally grabbed both her arms and dragged her away from the cowering boy. Fat Amy flipped Bumper and the Trebles off and the Bellas had stormed away.

Nobody talked on the walk back to the apartment except the occasional sound of anger from Aubrey. Beca was mad but she couldn't deny that it had been awesome. All the other groups had joined in to _No Diggity_ and she couldn't explain how awesome it felt. Chloe was silent the whole way home.

**XXXXXX**

Chloe was angry at how the Riff-Off had ended but she was mostly upset, and then she was angry at herself for being upset. She had watched the way Beca and Jesse had interacted with each other, the way he stared at her as he sang, the way she had blown him a kiss. Chloe refused to talk on the way home, there were too many emotions going on in her head plus her throat was killing her.

She had no right to feel jealous over the way Beca and Jesse clearly liked each other. Sure Chloe knew her first but what did that have to do with anything? It's not like she could keep Beca to herself and never let her date anyone, even if Chloe was too scared to do anything about it herself.

The three girls immediately headed to their separate bedrooms and after swallowing some medicine for her throat Chloe fell asleep thinking about Beca yet again.

**A/N: This is almost 4,000 words! I think that at least deserves some reviews? I really like the idea of Beca and Aubrey being friends so there will be some more of that. Also some of Beca and Chloe still trying to sort out their feelings. I have planned the rest of the story and I'm really excited about it! Next chapter should be up with a week but I do have exams so I can't promise anything! Don't get too worried about Jesse everyone, just a hint!**

**I turned on PM as well, I didn't realize it was off!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter and I'm still really happy people seem to like this story!**

The next week leading up to Regionals Beca never stopped watching Chloe during practice. It wasn't in a stalker way or even in a sexual way (mostly). Beca was genuinely concerned for her friend. Now that Chloe had told her about her nodes it was almost painfully obvious to Beca how much Chloe was hurting.

Chloe only ever sang in practice now, which was all the time due to Aubrey's nerves. Beca watched as Chloe did her solo over and over for Aubrey. She watched as she danced, an expression of pain still on her face from harmonizing to the song.

Chloe caught her looking a lot, it stopped bothering Beca after the first few times and she just continued blatantly staring at Chloe. Each time Chloe would roll her eyes and smile as if she was fine and she would turn away. Beca watched her so much that she could probably do the entire routine from Chloe's spot better than her own.

On Wednesday Chloe finally confronted her during a water break from choreography.

"You seriously need to stop staring at me. I'm fine." Beca had never heard Chloe so serious, she really didn't like it.

"Maybe I just like staring at you, ever think about that?" asked Beca quietly, taking a small step towards her and raising an eyebrow. Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, blinking slowly.

"You're trouble, Mitchell" she said. Beca watched as Chloe tried to fight her growing smile. Beca smirked at her and shrugged.

Chloe suddenly turned serious again and grabbed Beca's forearm earnestly, turning their backs to the other Bellas.

"Can you tell?" she whispered. Beca swallowed as she felt Chloe's warm breath on her face. She bit her bottom lip for a second, choosing her words carefully.

"Honestly?" asked Beca. Chloe nodded.

"Yes. You've sounded off for a while now, it's getting worse, if you don't pull back soon it's going to be incredibly obvious to everyone else" said Beca. She hated to say it because Chloe's face instantly fell and it looked like she was about to cry. Chloe released Beca's arm but Beca quickly grabbed her hand so she couldn't turn away.

"Chloe-" she started but was cut off immediately. Chloe grinned at her, though it didn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm fine, Beca" she said, snatching her hand away and heading back to practice. Beca kept watching her.

**XXXXXX**

Beca ran to catch Chloe before she left practice. "Chloe!" she called, falling into step beside her. Chloe didn't look at her.

"Beca if you're here to tell me to stop singing or something you can just save it. Maybe I shouldn't have told you" Chloe snapped. Beca stopped walking in surprise. Chloe had never snapped at anyone in the short time Beca had known her. She was honestly hurt and she knew it showed on her face.

Chloe turned around as she realized Beca had stopped, her expression angry. Her face fell, though when she saw Beca's expression. Beca immediately wiped her face clean of emotion and put up her walls again.

"I actually wasn't going to say that. I was going to ask if you still wanted to come to lunch with me and Diane in about an hour. But since you seem to be regretting our friendship I'll just take my offer back" Beca snapped back at her. Crossing her arms over her chest and walking quickly in the opposite direction.

Beca was pissed, but she was also hurt. She really only cared about Chloe. She wasn't going to tell Aubrey, she wasn't going to tell any of the other Bellas; she just wanted to be there for her. But apparently Chloe just didn't get that, so Beca receded back into her emotionless shell and walked away, just like she always did.

She rolled her eyes as she heard someone call her name. She turned only to be met with Jesse's wide grin but she seriously wasn't in the mood.

"What?" she demanded, coming to a stop outside of the class Jesse had just gotten out of. Jesse looked hurt and Beca immediately felt kind of bad.

"Sorry, it's been a rough day" she said quietly. He nodded.

"Anything I can help with?" he asked, throwing an unwelcome arm around her shoulders and heading towards the direction of her apartment. She shook her head, resisting the urge to also shake his heavy arm off her shoulders.

"I'll be fine. Thanks" she said, hoping he would get the hint that she kind of just wanted to go curl up in her bed right now. He didn't.

"So I was coming to ask you what you were doing on Friday?" he asked. His voice had changed slightly and Beca looked up at him as they walked. He was desperately trying to keep his face nonchalant but she could sense how nervous he was.

"Well we have Regionals" she said, raising an eyebrow at him in amusement. How nervous he acted was kind of endearing.

"Well yeah, but maybe before that? I was wondering if you would want to hang out?" He asked, looking down to gauge her reaction.

She stopped and he took his arm off her shoulder. "Like a date?" she asked, crossing her arms over chest.

"I-well, yeah" said Jesse, rubbing the back of his neck. Beca wasn't really in the mood. She kind of wanted to make an excuse and just get out of there. But he was so nervous and it was kind of adorable and she was sad after fighting with Chloe and Jesse certainly wasn't ugly and she knew he liked her a lot so "Sounds fun" she finally said, stopping the rant that was happening in her mind.

He grinned at her and Beca couldn't help but smile.

"Seriously?! I mean yeah, awesome! We can meet in the quad around 1? We'll be back in here in time for Regionals no problem" he said. "Well I gotta run to another class but I'll see you Friday, Beca!" he called as he jogged away from her with a wave. She smiled to herself and waved back.

She smiled to herself as she watched him head to class. A second later though her smile fell as she remembered her fight with Chloe, all thoughts of Jesse left her mind.

Beca didn't bother heading back to the apartment to change in case Chloe was there. Instead she immediately started walking towards the restaurant about a half mile down the road where she would meet Diane for lunch. When Beca final entered the small restaurant her eyes found Diane right away and she sighed in relief. As Diane grinned at her and waved her over it became obvious how much Beca had missed her.

"Beca! I thought you were bringing your roommate?" Diane asked, standing up to give Beca a quick hug. Beca sunk into the booth gratefully and just shook her head, Diane dropped it.

"So how are things? Is everything still going well?" she asked. Beca nodded.

"Yeah everything is great. Regionals are Friday and the Bellas have been working hard. Our set is a little outdated and kind of lame but I just let Aubrey have free reign. There's no use fighting her over it" said Beca, shrugging.

Diane pursed her lips. "That doesn't really sound like you" she said in a teasing way.

Beca shrugged again. "It's just Acapella, there's no need to make a big deal over it. It's just fun for me. The girls are great, we're all good friends" said Beca, trying to keep her tone casual.

Diane smiled at her as if she knew Beca liked being a part of the Bellas more than she was letting on.

"Well what else can you tell me about school before we talk about business?" she asked, after ordering her lunch and handing the waiter her menu.

Beca took a big sip of her water before answering, unsure of how Diane was going to react. "Well, I have a date Friday…" she said casually.

Diane didn't say anything for a moment and her face was unreadable. "With whom?" she asked finally.

"This kid, Jesse. He does Acapella as well, for the boys group. It's just casual. I haven't even really thought about him that way before but he was so excited, I didn't want to crush him" Beca said honestly.

"And he doesn't know who you are?" asked Diane. Beca shook her head.

"Well, I suppose it's fine, one date never hurt anyone" she said, shrugging. Beca smiled and took another sip of her drink, almost spilling it when her phone vibrated suddenly in her pocket.

She pulled her phone out as Diane started laying papers out on the table. It was a text from Chloe. Beca sighed, unsure if she even wanted to open it. If it had been anyone else she probably wouldn't have, but she didn't really have any power to deny the gorgeous redhead anything, even when she was mad at her.

**Chloe: **_Beca I'm so sorry, I over reacted. Will you please come and talk to me after lunch? I'll be in the apartment._

Beca read the text a few times, unsure of how to reply. She was drawn out of her thoughts as Diane called her name for the fourth time.

"What's up with you we have business to discuss" said Diane.  
"Chloe and I got in a fight right before I came here, she wants to talk later when we're done here" said Beca, looking down at the text again.

"Well good, I still need to meet her. Tell her we'll be there in an hour" said Diane. "Now, I have a few projects to discuss with you that are coming up" she said. Beca sighed, apparently she had no choice but to work things out with Chloe now.

**Beca: **_Diane wants to meet you. We'll be there after lunch._

**Chloe: **_Thanks_

Beca rolled her eyes. She was still so mad at Chloe for what she had said to her.

"So what do you think?" Diane asked. Beca stared at her; she had no idea what she had been saying.

"Beca pay attention! I was just saying that there's a new club opening up on the beach about mid-January. The owner contacted me and asked if you would make an appearance, possibly do a set for an hour. You can go to the VIP, bring as many friends as you want and just enjoy the atmosphere. The club will get more publicity if he can say that you'll be there opening night" said Diane, looking at her expectantly.

Beca shrugged. "It seems fine to me, could be fun" she said.

"Good that's what I thought" Diane said nodding and scribbling something down in her datebook.

"Also, your 21st birthday party is coming up quickly, correct?" Beca nodded. "Well we have to start planning your party in L.A."

Beca stared at her incredulously. "I'm having a party in L.A?" she asked.

Diane nodded. "Obviously! For the last two years your party has been one of the biggest events of the year. Last year we were turning down celebrities who wanted in. Also it's a good way to get shots of you in L.A. to let the people know you haven't completely disappeared.

"I-uh-alright. Just get whoever planned it last year to do it again. It was awesome" said Beca, waving it off. Party planning wasn't really her expertise.

"Excellent" said Diane. She proposed a few more opportunities but Beca wasn't really interested. So after about an hour Beca paid for their bill and they headed back to campus in Diane's car.

**XXXXX**

As soon as Beca opened the door Chloe flung herself at her, almost knocking her backwards into Diane.

"Beca" Chloe said quietly, her arms wrapped tightly around Beca's waist. Beca breathed in deeply, savoring Chloe's intoxicating smell. It felt good to be held so tight by the other girl but Beca couldn't stop Chloe's words from replaying in her mind over and over again. So she gingerly patted the other girl's back and then released herself from Chloe's embrace. Chloe bit her bottom lip and glanced at Beca who wouldn't meet her eyes, before turning to Diane with a smile.

Beca went and sat on the counter as Chloe introduced herself and the two women chatted amicably. Beca noticed that Chloe kept shooting her glances but Beca refused to look at her. She should probably just get over it, but it hurt every time she thought about it.

"Beca's told me a lot about you" she heard Diane say as the two moved from the doorway to sit in the living room. Beca rolled her eyes and headed to her bedroom, immediately turning her music up and putting on her headphones.

The door opened about ten minutes later and Diane walked in, closing the door behind her. Beca paused the song that was playing and took off her headphones.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Fine, just play me your new stuff, and I want to see the song you wrote" she said. Beca handed over the lyrics to _Don't You Worry Child_.

"I'm almost done with the music for it, I'll probably record myself singing it then see how it goes from there" Beca said, leaning back in her chair. Diane nodded as she read.

"Looks good, I'll have to wait and see for sure once you add the music" she said, handing back the lyrics. "Now, play the new club mixes?" Beca nodded and handed over her headphones. This is when working with Diane was the easiest. Conversation about music and business is what Beca knew most. It was what she loved, it was simple for her. Fighting with friends and emotional bonding sessions were all very foreign to her. So for a while she let herself imagine she was still in L.A., away from the new types of drama that Barden had brought into her life.

**XXXXXX**

"Ready?" asked Jesse, grinning at her. She smirked.

"It depends where you're taking me" she said, following him through the crowd. It was Friday afternoon and Beca was heading to an unknown location with Jesse for their sort-of date before Regionals. She hadn't told Chloe or Aubrey where she was going, just that she was going out and she felt a little bad for keeping it from them. Not that she had done much talking to Chloe at all. She had avoided her after Diane had left, didn't answer her door when she knocked Thursday morning, and refused to talk to her at Thursday's practice.

Yet all through practice Beca kept watching her. She watched as Chloe struggled through the song twice before Aubrey said she didn't want to push it anymore and sent everyone back to their dorms. She had asked Chloe if she was sure she could do the solo but Beca watched as Chloe lied to Aubrey easily, assuring her that it would be fine. She had left practice quickly and continued to avoid Chloe for the rest of the day.

Now here she was sneaking off with Jesse just hours before Regionals.

"I thought we'd see a movie?" he asked, looking over at her nervously. Beca bit her bottom lip and tried not to groan in disappointment.

"Sure, sounds good" she said, already dreading sitting through a 2 hour predictable Hollywood blockbuster.

"Great!" said Jesse, grinning at her. She smiled despite her mood because his smile was seriously infectious.

Jesse bought them two tickets to see _Silver Linings Playbook_ which Beca had to admit was a little better than she had anticipated. Also had to admit to herself that Bradley Cooper and Jennifer Lawrence both looked so good in it, a fact she wouldn't dare share with Jesse. Jesse had tried to casually put his arm around her shoulders and she let him despite the fact that his arm felt heavy and uncomfortable on her back. Their hands had brushed in the popcorn tub they were sharing and Beca almost scoffed out loud at the cliché as he turned to look at her. She just smirked at him and turned back to the screen quickly.

It hadn't been a terrible experience, but she was happy it was over. She was exhausted and she wanted to sleep a little before Regionals.

"What'd you think?" Jesse asked as they walked out of the theatre.

"It wasn't too bad. The ending was a little predictable" she said, shrugging at him. His jaw dropped and he stared at her.

"What! How could you know they were going to win the dance competition! All the odds were against them" he said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

She just shook her head at him and hit him lightly in the stomach as she walked over to the bus stop to take them back to campus. Talking with Jesse was easy, Beca realized. He was very open and very outgoing which meant Beca really didn't have to say much. She learned he was a Photography major, he had two older sisters, and movies are his passion.

When the bus dropped them off at campus Beca quickly said goodbye to Jesse before he could suggest something else and practically ran to her dorm after a quick wave and a "see you at Regionals!"

She was happy to see both her roommates were gone which meant she could take a nap in peace. She laid down on her pillow in exhaustion. Between fighting with Chloe, worrying about Chloe, and pretending to like a movie not to hurt Jesse's feelings Beca was drained. She fell asleep within seconds.

**XXXXXX**

A few minutes after she had fallen asleep she was woken up rudely by a pounding on her door.

"Beca! What the hell are you doing we're going to be late!" screeched Aubrey. Beca looked wildly over at the clock- she had been sleeping for 3 hours already!

"Shit! Okay I'll be out in 5 minutes!" she yelled back, throwing the covers off of her and snatching her hideous Bellas uniform from her wardrobe.

She hastily put on the skirt and button down shirt, only doing the first few buttons before grabbing her jacket and throwing it on over the top. She'd do her hair on the bus she reasoned as she snatched her heels from under her bed and headed downstairs to get on the Bellas bus.

The ride to Regionals was short, only about 20 minutes. Stacie pulled her hair into a bun for her like the rest of the girls and then Beca retreated to the corner for the rest of the ride, until Chloe sat down next to her.

"You're shirts not buttoned all the way" she said simply, pointing at Beca's chest.

Beca looked down and realized her entire shirt was pretty much hanging open for the world to see.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she fixed it.

"Beca-" Chloe started.

"Look, Chloe. What you said hurt. I've been avoiding you because I don't really want to talk about it. Let's just wait to until after this is over, on the bus ride home maybe. But right now I'm nervous enough as it without you being so close to me" she said, turning towards the window. She mentally banged her head against the wall for admitting that Chloe made her nervous, and that she was nervous for competition.

This was Acapella, not the American Music Awards, yet she felt like she might puke. Beca saw Chloe nod and move over to sit across the aisle from her instead.

**XXXXXX**

Beca smirked at the Bellas as they watched the Sockapellas with amusement.

"Look at the black one with the white sock" whispers Amy.

"Yeah! Definitely making a statement" smirks Stacie and Beca chuckles lightly.

"Alright girls, the Trebles are next, then us. Everyone ready? Chloe?" Aubrey asks, getting the girls into a huddle. Everyone nods. Beca glances briefly at Chloe who looks more nervous than she's ever seen her. When the huddle broke Beca watched as Chloe massaged her throat. She took a deep breath, swallowed her pride, and headed over to talk to Chloe.

Beca put a hand on her friends shoulder and looked at her in the eyes. "Everything will be fine" she said. Chloe swallowed nervously but nodded at her and Beca watched as she looked noticeably less nervous. She smiled softly at the red head before walking away to watch Jesse and the Trebles perform. Beca couldn't help but blush slightly when Jesse pointed right at her during his solo in _Right Round_. She could practically feel Aubrey's discontent behind her.

Fortunately for her however, it was time for the Bellas to perform and Aubrey didn't say anything. Beca continued to watch Chloe, just like practice. The first song _I Saw the Sign_ went perfectly for Chloe. However, when Aubrey handed the microphone back for _Turn the Beat Around,_ Beca could tell something was seriously wrong.

_Turn the beat around_

_Love to hear percussion_

_Turn it upside down_

_Love to hear percussion_

_Love to hear it_

On the last note Chloe's voice cracked so horribly some people in the crowd gasped. A little girl in front actually covered her ears. Beca immediately saw Chloe's pained expression and made a split second decisions she really hoped she wouldn't regret. She seamlessly stepped forward into Chloe's spot, taking up the song from where there had been an awkward pause.

She felt Chloe's hand brush against her waist in gratitude as she stepped back into Beca's spot. Beca silently thanks the aca-gods that she had been watching Chloe this whole time. She knew her dance and solo and was able to finish the song without any more mishaps. She could tell the eyes of every Bella were shooting glances at her and Chloe but she ignored it until she finished the song.

"What the hell was that, John?" she heard the announcer ask as they finished their set.

"You know I really don't know. This just goes to show you why an all women group isn't suited for the collegiate Acapella world" he said, shaking his head.

"I don't know, John. Those girls still sounded great. Let's just hope their typical set list and solo don't ruin their chances" the woman said.

Beca quickly hurried off the stage followed by Chloe. As soon as they were behind the curtain Chloe threw herself into Beca's arms. This time, however, Beca held her as tight as possible.

"I'm sorry, Beca. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry" Chloe whispered in her ear. Beca rubbed her back encouragingly.

"Stop, Chloe. Stop it's fine, it's over you're forgiven" Beca whispered back, clutching Chloe to her as tightly as possible. Beca breathed in deeply, inhaling her scent, reveling in the feel of her. She loved it, she loved all of it. She realized just how much she had missed Chloe after only two days of not speaking. I'm an idiot, she thought to herself.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Aubrey. Chloe and Beca broke apart only to see all the Bellas standing around them with equal expressions of confusion.

"It was my fault" Chloe started. Beca wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to her side, she could sense Chloe was shaking.

"I-I have nodes" she said. Aubrey gasped and took a step towards her friend.

"What are nodes?" asked Stacie.

"Vocal nodules. They sit on your wind pipe and crush your dreams" Aubrey said, still staring at Chloe.

"Chlo, why didn't you tell me? How long have you known?" she asked.

"I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep performing! I've known for a few weeks now" she said. Beca squeezed her waist gently and Chloe shot her a grateful smile.

"I- well…Beca how did you know to take over her solo?" Aubrey suddenly demanded.

"I-uh-lucky guess?" she stuttered out. Aubrey opened her mouth to respond but the loudspeaker came on announcing the winners.

"In second place, earning them a trip to Semi-Finals…THE BARDEN BELLAS!" The girls all squealed and hugged each other, thankful that their almost disastrous performance hadn't stopped them.

Beca looked over the cheering Bellas and made eye contact with Chloe. The two girls grinned at each other and Beca had never been so happy to repair a friendship with someone.

**A/N: For some reasons I'm not a really big fan of this chapter. But alas, it's pretty long! Also the song Beca 'wrote' is **_**Don't You Worry Child **_** by Swedish House Mafia. Leave a review and tell me how I'm doing? Next chapter should be up soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I can't believe I'm almost at 100 reviews for this story! That's crazy! Thank you all who reviews, follows, favorites, or just read the story!**

About a week had passed since Regionals and Beca was already tired of preparing for Semi-Finals. Aubrey is crazy, she concluded as she threw herself down on her bed after a particularly grueling choreography session. Chloe had been completely cut off from singing per Aubrey's request and Beca couldn't help but be grateful that Chloe was actually following orders. Beca loved to hear Chloe sing but she was seriously hurting and although Beca might not ever admit it, seeing Chloe upset was one of the worst things in the world.

The good thing was, however, was that Chloe and Beca's friendship was stronger than ever. Beca had seriously missed the redhead after just two days of not talking. She hoped they would never fight like that again because right now it was safe to admit that Chloe was the best friend she had ever had. She'd only been at school for three months.

In just three months Chloe Beale had inserted herself into Beca's life, changed everything she thought she knew about herself, and refused to take no for an answer. Chloe Beale was a permanent part of Beca's life now, whether she liked it or not. But oh she liked it.

Beca had just pulled her shirt off to change into clean clothes for class when Chloe burst into her room unannounced, as usual.

"Jesus, Chloe!" Beca yelled, clutching a hand to her heart. Chloe grinned at her and laughed as she realized Beca had no shirt on.

"Cute" she said, winking at her. Beca rolled her eyes.

"You have a real habit of seeing me undressed. See anything you like?" Beca shot back, pulling a clean t shirt out of her drawer. Chloe ignored her and stepped farther into her room.

"I was just coming to ask what your plans for break were?" she asked innocently.

Beca's eyebrows furrowed, Chloe sounded a little too innocent for her not to be planning something.

"Well, I have to go back to L.A. for a few days, Wednesday to Friday. I'll fly back here Saturday morning, why?" she asked. Beca wasn't sure if she should tell Chloe that she was going to L.A. for her birthday party on Friday. She wasn't particularly interested in attending the party since she hadn't really seen anyone from L.A. in quite some time.

Chloe bit her bottom lip in thought for a second. "What time will you be back here Saturday?" Chloe asked, leaning against Beca's desk and stretching out her legs comfortably.

"Uh I think my flight's at like 9 in the morning. It's like a 5 and half hour flight from L.A. to Raleigh, then a 2 hour drive from the airport back to campus. So I can only guess around 6 if we stop for food and such on the way. Maybe later with traffic" Beca said, shrugging. Travelling was nothing new to her; she just wondered why Chloe was so curious.

Chloe smiled. "Perfect! It's just sad you'll be spending Thanksgiving and your birthday in L.A! Now I can't celebrate with you!" said Chloe. Beca knew Chloe grew up only a half hour away from campus, not very far from her own father's house actually. Beca frowned as she realized she could have spent Thanksgiving with Chloe rather than by herself in L.A.

"Well, if L.A. means I don't have to spend it with my dad then I guess it's alright" she said. Chloe nodded and didn't push her to say anymore.

"Well now to more important things!" she started. She looked Beca straight in the eyes seriously. "What do you want for your birthday?" she asked, a serious expression on her face.

"I-no Chloe you really don't have to get me anything" she said, feeling uncomfortable. She wasn't really used to receiving presents from her friends. She usually got presents from her father and her boyfriend in high school had bought her presents for birthdays and holidays but-

"Beca are you kidding me! Everyone needs a present on their birthday" said Chloe. "You're turning 21! You can drink legally now!" Beca laughed at Chloe's enthusiasm and shook her head.

"You know when you spend two years in L.A. working in the music industry the novelty of getting drunk kind of wears off" said Beca, smirking. Chloe laughed this time and rolled her eyes.

"Okay that's understandable. Especially since you spent some time with Ke$ha." Chloe said, teasing her and grinning.

Beca scoffed and threw a pillow at her as she tried to stop the smile emerging on her face.

"You bitch!" said Beca, laughing. "You're not supposed to mention that!"

Chloe pushed herself away from Beca's desk laughing and tossed the pillow back on the bed. She shrugged at the girl, her eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You know, Chloe. I'll have you know she wrote a song about me after that night so you can keep your jokes to yourself" said Beca, crossing her arms over her chest and grinning.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the girl.

"Seriously? Which one?" she asked, a hint of teasing still in her tone. Beca shrugged.

"Guess you'll just have to figure it out" she said with a wink. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You really are trouble, Beca Mitchell. But you're still getting a present. I'll just have to find one by myself" the red head said. "Now, I'll let you finish getting dressed, I'm off to the hospital for clinical" she said as she flounced out of Beca's room. Beca smiled to herself and grabbed a pair of jeans out of closet for class. The fact that Chloe was majoring in Nursing was something that Beca found really adorable. The job just seemed to suit her so perfectly. Chloe was bright and happy and extremely caring, she was also was seriously messing with Beca's head.

The two friends had such a strange relationship. They flirted like they were in high school but Beca just assumed that was how Chloe was with everyone. Beca on the other hand had never been that way, unless she was performing. Music gave her confidence, but Chloe seemed to open her up all the time, even when she least expected it.

Beca pulled her suitcase out from under her bed; she would have to start packing for L.A. when she got back from class. Break started on Wednesday and it was already Monday. They had Wednesday through Tuesday off from classes and Beca could not have been happier about it.

Despite the fact that she knew she would miss her new friends, aka the Bellas, she was really excited to go back to L.A. for a few days. The city was where she felt her best, it was her true home.

**XXXXXX**

Chloe quickly dialed Amy's number once she was in the car on the way to the hospital. Fat Amy picked up after only two rings.

"Hey, Red!" the Australian said. Chloe grinned when she heard Amy's accent, it was just so funny to her.

"Hey Amy! I just talked to Beca, Saturday night is on" she said excitedly, making a right into the hospital parking lot.

"Yesssss I'll tell the Bellas!" yelled Amy. The other girl hung up the phone before Chloe could even say anything else. She shrugged to herself and grabbed her scrubs out of the backseat of her car and headed into the hospital. She just hoped Beca would love what she had planned for her birthday.

**XXXXX**

Beca sat in the back of her class when she felt her phone go off in her pocket.

Jesse: _Dinner before you leave for break?_ Beca read the text a few times, debating how to answer. She had hung out with Jesse a little more this week, they had gotten coffee together and she let him give her a tour of the radio station. Jesse was a great guy; there was no doubt about that. But Beca definitely knew he had more than friendship intentions with her, she just didn't think she could ever see him that way. He was a great friend though so she sighed and texted him back, she'd set him straight eventually.

Beca: _sounds good! Tonight?_

Jesse: _yeah! I'll pick you up at 6 at your dorm?_

Beca: _see you then!_

She put her phone away, not bothering to check if he answered her last text. He really wasn't that bad to hang out with, except when he talked too much about movies. Beca still didn't have the heart to tell him that she really didn't like movies that much. All of sudden Beca was seriously looking forward to getting off Barden's campus for a few days.

Dinner with Jesse ended up being at Olive Garden. They ate mediocre Italian food that couldn't even be put in the same category as the food she ate when she had traveled to Italy last year. They made easy conversation about music, Acapella, and their Thanksgiving plans. She had quickly told him she was going out of town and then changed the subject, not wanting him to ask too many questions. He walked her back to the apartment when they were done and Beca ran up to the door with a wave, leaving him behind before he could try to do something stupid like attempt to kiss her.

She was relieved to see that Chloe and Aubrey were still awake watching an episode of NCIS on TV. Aubrey was stretched out with her feet propped up on Chloe's lap as Chloe leaned against the arm rest. They were the definition of relaxed and exactly what Beca needed right now.

They both smiled at her as she took off her coat and shoes and after lifting Aubrey's legs took a spot next to Chloe, allowing Aubrey to keep her legs on top of her.

"Rough night? Where were you?" asked Chloe, glancing at her before turning back to the TV.

"Jesse and I went to dinner" Beca said, closing her eyes and letting herself sink into the couch cushions. She heard Aubrey click her tongue in disapproval. Beca opened her eyes to see Aubrey looking at her with a negative expression. She rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"Don't worry, Aubrey. There are no sexual relations with any Trebles happening. We're just friends" she said, closing her eyes again and covering her forehead with her arm.

"Yes well let's keep it that way" said Aubrey. Beca smirked at her.

"Not a problem" said Beca, honestly.

"Seriously?" asked Chloe, speaking up again. Beca nodded.

"Yeah I mean he's nice and everything, I just don't have feelings for him. He's so…goofy, for lack of a better word" said Beca, looking over at the redhead.

Chloe 'hmmphed' but didn't say anything else. Beca leaned back into the cushions further, stretching her legs out to the coffee table, careful not to jostle Aubrey too much. This is all she really wanted to do. Having friends who were girls was something she was still trying to get over, but after a long day it was nice to be able to just sit with them like tonight.

**XXXXX**

"DUDE! THIS PARTY IS AWESOME" someone yelled in Beca's ear. She flinched and watched as he headed back to the bar for almost the eighth time that night. Beca rolled her eyes and slumped into the booth at the club where she was supposed to be enjoying her 21st birthday party. It was fun at first, seeing people from L.A., some of the artists she's worked with, and a few acquaintances.

But soon her excitement had worn off as her picture was taken about 500 times just walking into the party, she realized she only knew about 25% of the people there, and the DJ wasn't living up to her standards. She was dressed in uncomfortably tight black dress with heels that were made her at least 5 inches taller and 10 times more likely to trip. Her eyes searched the club, looking for a familiar face in the crowd, when suddenly the song faded out and the DJ spoke into the microphone.

"Alright L.A.! Let's give a shout out to Beca on her 21st!" He yelled and the crowd went crazy. Beca couldn't help but smile and stand up as the spotlight turned on her. She held up her drink in acknowledgment and everyone screamed and clapped.

"Now a little surprise for everyone here, courtesy of a good friend of our lovely host!" he said. Beca was confused. As far as she knew there was no surprise for her guests that Diane had told her about. The stage went dark then and Beca could only see the outline of people getting into position for a performance. She raised her eyebrow in anticipation. Suddenly the two lights on either side of the stage turned on to reveal none other than Ke$ha.

Beca started to laugh and grinned at her friend on stage as the crowd went absolutely crazy.

"This one's for my very good friend, Becs!" Ke$ha shouted as the music started pumping out of the speakers. Ke$ha sent her a wink that made her blush before she started into her song _C'mon_

Holy shit, thought Beca, shaking her head. Maybe her party wasn't a total bust after all. After Ke$ha's performance and several more drinks for Beca, she forced herself to go dance. She was 21 after all. She was famous, she was in the best city in the world, surrounded by other celebrities, she was young, and she was free, so why not?

She danced only for a few songs before she started to feel slightly sick. She had had way too much to drink and was extremely over tired. She was about to go and try to get Diane to let her leave but as soon as she walked over Diane snatched her arm to introduce her to whomever she had been talking to.

"Becs! This is Ed Sheeran." she said. A red headed guy about her age stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, big fan" he said, smiling at her. She grasped his hand and grinned at him drunkenly.

"You are really adorable. And that accent? _Hot._" She said with a giggle. Oh my god what was she saying. Diane looked mortified but Ed ran a hand through his hair with a smile.

"Er, thanks! I would definitely love to talk to you about working together sometime" he said. Diane brightened instantly, handing him her business card and dragging Beca away before she could say anything else embarrassing.

Now Beca was mad. She still felt sick, Diane had a death grip on her arm, and she found herself really missing Barden. Her whole trip to L.A. hadn't been as much fun as she wanted it to be. She longed for her small apartment with Chloe and Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas nearby. She missed her friends more than she thought possible and it had only been a few days. Her Thanksgiving had been a joke as usual. Diane had gone to her family's house about an hour out of the city and had asked Beca to come but she politely refused.

She had sat alone in her huge penthouse apartment in the dark watching reruns of Grey's Anatomy. She drank tequila straight from the bottle, ate Chinese takeout right of the box, and suffered through a conversation with her father on the phone. Chloe had called her but Beca had been much too drunk to get off the couch for her phone and she felt horrible for it in the morning.

Diane led her outside the back door to avoid the paparazzi and Beca clambered into the back of the limo. Diane moved to sit up front with the driver, obviously not enjoying Beca's attitude at the moment and closed the door behind her.

Beca pulled out her phone as she lay down in the empty stretch limo. As drunk as she was it seemed like a good time to call Chloe back. Pressing on her name in her contacts she slapped the phone to her ear and waited for the redhead to pick up.

**XXXXXX**

Aubrey Posen hated to be woken up, but a call in the middle of the night usually meant trouble so when she saw Beca's name on her phone at 2:30 in the morning she immediately snatched it off her dresser and picked up.

"Beca? Is everything alright?" she asked, running a hand through her messy blonde hair and sitting up in her bed, careful not to wake Chloe.

Aubrey heard Beca breathing heavily on the line for a second before she spoke. "Chloeeeeeeeeeee" slurred Beca.

A grin rose to Aubrey's face as she realized that Beca thought she was calling Chloe. She was also clearly very wasted.

"Uh Bec-" started Aubrey, but Beca cut her off.

"You're like really hot, you know that" said Beca. "Like seriously, I'm serious." Said Beca as Aubrey laughed out loud at her ridiculous friend.

"Oh my god Beca how much did you drink? Went a little too hard on your birthday?" chuckled the blonde. She could hear Beca groan through the phone and then a thud.

"Beca? What just happened?" she asked, concern creeping into her voice when Beca didn't answer right away.

"I rolled off the seat of my limo. I fell on the floor" came Beca's muffled reply. Aubrey shook her head and yawned.

"Alright Beca well-"started Aubrey but Beca cut her off once again.

"No Chloe listen, listen, listen! You're the best friend I have ever had okay? Don't tell Ke$ha" Beca mock whispered into the phone. Then the line went dead, Beca had hung up. Chloe sat there awestruck for a moment before slowly putting her phone back on her dresser and crawling under her sheets. Beca Mitchell would never ever hear the end of that phone call. She couldn't wait to tell Chloe in the morning.

**XXXXX**

Beca felt like she was going to puke as she pulled herself off her bed the next morning. Happy Birthday to me, she thought to herself as she rubbed her temples. Her head was pounding and an overwhelming wave of nausea washed over her. She quickly ran to the bathroom in her apartment and puked up what little amount was in her stomach. She groaned and lay down on the cool tiles.

She couldn't remember a lot of last night. She remembered not having a good time, she remembered saying something embarrassing to Ed Sheeran, and she remembered calling someone on the phone. She looked down to see she was still fully clothed. I think I fell asleep on the floor of the limo; Beca grimaced as she realized what happened. Who knows who had carried her up to her apartment?

She quickly pulled her phone and checked her recent calls. The only one from last night was an outgoing call to Aubrey Posen. Shit, thought Beca as she closed her eyes and tried to disappear. She could only imagine what the hell she had said to Aubrey after how much she had had to drink.

Her phone rang then and she groaned as her ringtone reverberated loudly over the walls of the bathroom. Snatching it off the floor she brought it to her ear.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Chloe. Beca winced at how loud the redhead was but instantly brightened when she realized who it was.

"Hey Chloe! Thanks" she said, smiling softly.

"Oh sorry, Beca did I wake you up?" she asked more quietly. Beca shook her head before she realized Chloe couldn't see her.

"No no you're fine I'm just getting ready for my flight" said Beca as she struggled to peel herself off the bathroom floor.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about your break when you get back. The Bellas and I put together a little something for you birthday. I know it's no L.A. party where your one night stand performs the song she wrote about you but it's going to have to do" said Chloe brightly.

Beca was speechless. "How-how did you-?"

Chloe cut her off laughing. "Seriously Beca there's pictures all over Perez Hilton and E! News. Your party was a big hit. You looked hot by the way" she said casually. Beca blushed at her words and rolled her eyes.

"I can totally tell how no one recognizes you here though, you do look a lot different when you're all dressed up for Hollywood" said Chloe.

"Yeah well, it comes with the job" said Beca. She rolled her eyes at herself again at how stupid she sounded. "Hey how'd you know the song she performed was the one she wrote about me?" asked Beca. It was incredibly embarrassing that Chloe had actually figured it out.

"I didn't actually, but since you just told me I guess I know now" Chloe said laughing at her as Beca groaned. "Well I'll let you get ready, Beca. You sound pretty awful and I need you ready to have fun tonight!" and with that Chloe hung up leaving Beca to pull herself together.

**A/N: What did you guys think?! There's not too much plot in this chapter but the story is slowly continuing through their school year. Next chapter is Beca's party with the Bellas and some possible negative tension between a few people!**


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Chloe hung up the phone with Beca Aubrey turned around from where she was pouring herself a bowl of cereal and grinned widely at the red head.

"That was Beca?" Aubrey asked innocently. Chloe narrowed her eyes suspiciously and nodded.

"Aubrey what…"

"Beca called me last night, Chlo" said Aubrey, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter. Chloe raised in eyebrow.

"Okay… I don't-" she started.

"She called me, thinking I was you. Our names are probably right next to each other in her phone. She was quite drunk" Aubrey said smirking.

Chloe's eyes widened as she began to laugh. "Beca drunk called _you_ last night, but she meant to call me?!" Aubrey laughed and nodded.

"She said something along the lines 'Chloeeeeee you are so hot, seriously, like seriously so hot" said Aubrey said in a poor imitation of Beca's voice.

Chloe almost choked on the bite of toast she had just taken and as she started to cough she couldn't help but grin. She felt the blush reach her cheeks and her heart thudded at the thought of Beca saying that about her.

"Think she remembers any of it?" Chloe asked, still laughing. Aubrey shook her head with a grin.

"She was so gone when she called. She told me she fell off the seat of her limo right before she hung up on me" said Aubrey.

"You're never going to let her live that down are you?" asked Chloe.

"Of course not" said Aubrey with a smirk. "Now how are the plans for tonight going?"

"Everything is all set!" said Chloe excitedly. "Beca should be back here around 6, we'll give her an hour to get ready and then take her to the bar! I just have to pick up her present later" said Chloe said as she got up to bring her plate to the sink.

Chloe could barely contain her excitement. She was also nervous, however, to see Beca's reaction. Chloe just wanted Beca to have a good time.

As Chloe slowly washed her breakfast plate in the sink she smiled softly. Beca thought she was hot. Her heart rate sped up and her smile turned into a grin. She felt the blush on her cheeks and she was really glad that Aubrey couldn't see her face. Chloe took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a few seconds. She really shouldn't be feeling this way, but she just couldn't help it.

**XXXXXXXX**

Beca slept almost the entire way home. As soon as the plane had turned off the seatbelt sign her headphones were on and she was drifting way. She forced herself to stay awake and eat something at the airport but as soon as she got in the car to head back to Barden she had fallen asleep again.

"Beca we're almost at your apartment" called Diane from the front seat. Beca jumped awake, she had been having the strangest dream where Fat Amy had been wresting a dingo and a crocodile simultaneously.

Beca slid her headphones off with a sigh as she realized her iPod had been dead for a while now. She pulled her jacket tighter around her and closed the window that was open by her seat in the back. Even in North Carolina it got colder in November. She smiled to herself as they drove slowly through the nearly empty campus. It was about 6pm on a Saturday so most people were at their dorms getting ready to go out. Beca missed her roommates and the Bellas, and she was, surprisingly, excited to be back on campus.

She only hoped Chloe's surprise for her wasn't too extreme. Surprises tended to make Beca nervous, but she trusted Chloe, her hangover was gone, and she was eager to see what the redhead had planned for her.

"Welcome back!" called her driver, James, as he pulled into a parking spot near the apartment door. Beca quickly hopped out of the back seat and swung open the trunk. She grabbed the handle of her brand new guitar case with a grin. It had been an impulse buy, a way to wish herself happy birthday while in L.A. She had seen the beautiful instrument in the window of a shop and just couldn't stop herself. She needed it. Beca hadn't really played since high school but she was sure she would be able to pick it up again.

She reached for her laptop case when she heard a yell.

"Beca!" She turned to see Aubrey hurrying towards her; the blonde had clearly been on her way back to the apartment. Beca grinned as Aubrey pulled her into a hug.

"Hey! How was your break?" asked Beca as she released her taller friend. She grabbed her laptop in her free hand and Aubrey grabbed the bigger suitcase out of the trunk to help.

"It was good! Yours?" she asked as the two made their way into the apartment.

"Typical" Beca answered with a shrug.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it…Chloe and I actually kind of missed having you here. It's very quiet without your music blasting" said Aubrey as she put Beca's suitcase outside her bedroom door and headed to the kitchen. Beca smirked at her and Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Mitchell, we got used to having you around. Don't let your massive ego inflate even more" said Aubrey, shoving her lightly.

Beca laughed and headed back outside to say good bye to Diane and James.

"I'll see you guys soon. Thanks" said, Beca when Diane rolled down her window.

"I'll call in a few days to check up on you. Happy Birthday, Beca" Said Diane, before James put the car in reverse and left campus with a wave. Beca sighed, she was happy to be back.

She headed back into the apartment and threw herself down on the couch, pulling her guitar towards here.

"Where's Chloe?" she asked innocently. Beca really wanted to see her.

"She's getting ready for tonight, she should be back soon. Speaking of your birthday!" Aubrey said suddenly as if she had forgotten. "This is from me! Happy Birthday!" she said as she reached over the back of the couch and dropped a perfectly wrapped present in Beca's lap.

Beca smiled and sat up as she grabbed the present. It was small and rectangular and slightly heavy for how small it was.

"Aubrey you didn't have to-" started Beca.

"Oh stop, all the Bellas got you something. It's not much, just open it" said Aubrey with an eye roll.

"Well, alright then" obliged Beca with a smirk. She tore off the red bow before ripping open the white paper to reveal a small picture frame. She flipped over the ornate metal frame and grinned when she saw the picture. It was all of the Bellas right after their practice Riff-Off, outside the three girls' apartment. Beca remembered Stacie demanding they all get a picture together once everyone had arrived and then Aubrey handing her camera to someone who happened to be walking by.

Beca scanned everyone's face. It was a miracle that everyone was looking at the camera with a semi-normal expression on their face. Beca smiled softly as she looked at her and Chloe on the end. Beca had been reluctant to take a picture when she felt half her life was spent avoiding them. Yet, Chloe had gripped her around the waist casually with her arm and whispered in her ear to smile. Beca bit her lip remembering the shivers she felt with Chloe so close to her.

She turned suddenly and grinned at Aubrey. "I love it, thank you" said Beca honestly. Aubrey smiled at her and nodded once.

"I'm glad, Happy 21st" she said. Beca put the picture on the coffee table and looked at it a second longer before picking up her guitar again.

"Since when do you play?" asked Aubrey, opening up the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

"It's been a while but I'm hoping to start up again" said Beca, strumming the guitar cautiously. She grinned at the familiar feeling in her fingertips.

"Well Chloe should be back soon, I know she's excited to see you. And I forgot to tell you that you have about an hour to be ready for tonight. All the Bellas worked hard to pull this off so you better enjoy it" said Aubrey with a stern glance.

Beca shrugged. "I'm sure it will be great. How do I dress? Where are we going?"

Aubrey was shaking her head. "I can't tell you where were taking you! That would ruin the surprise. But dress casual, like you're going to a fun party" said Aubrey before she headed into her room. Beca sighed and pulled herself off the couch. Grabbing her suitcase with guitar in hand, she headed into her room.

She couldn't be bothered to unpack her suitcase so she just grabbed her things that she needed to shower and headed to the bathroom. Within ten minutes she was back in her room, deciding what to wear. She finally decided on black skinny jeans with a loose, light blue button up shirt and a fitted leather jacket over it. She pulled a pair of black heels out of her closet and tossed them by the door for later before settling on her bed again with her guitar.

She strummed a few strings as she worked on tuning it and after a few minutes it sounded perfect. The guitar felt familiar in her hands, as if she had never stopped playing. It only took her a few minutes before she was able to actually strum a recognizable song.

She grinned as she strummed the beginning to one of her favorite songs.

_Now I'm in town, break it down, thinking of making a new sound_

_Playing a different show every night in front of a new crowd_

_That's you now, hello, ciao, seems that life is great now_

_See me lose focus, as I sing to you loud_

_And I can't, no, I won't hush_

_I'll say the words that make you blush_

_I'm gonna sing this now_

She began to sing along to the upbeat song only messing up a few times either on the lyrics or the notes. She couldn't stop smiling at how great it felt to play again after such a long time. She was almost mad at herself for stopping.

_I sing and write my own tune and I write my own verse_

_Hell, don't need another word-smith to make my tune sell?_

_Call yourself a singer-writer - you're just bluffing_

_Your name's on the credits and you didn't write nothing_

_I sing fast, I know that all my shit's cool_

_I will blast and I didn't go to Brit School_

_I came fast with the way I act, right_

_I can't last if I'm smoking on a crack pipe_

"Are you playing Ed Sheeran?"

Beca immediately stopped singing and looked widely at the redhead in her doorway. Beca watched a grin spread across Chloe's face. Beca quickly put her guitar aside and stood up. Chloe opened her arms and in a very un-Beca-like way, Beca threw her arms around Chloe's waist with a grin. The two girls stood there for a moment just hugging. Chloe was holding her tightly and Beca seriously didn't want to let go.

"Wow, someone missed me" said Chloe with a laugh as the two girls split apart. Beca smirked at her, hitting her lightly.

"Oh stop" said Beca, throwing herself back on her bed. Chloe just smiled at her and took a seat at her desk.

"Well I missed you too." She said, tilting her head to the side slightly. "And I know you missed me" said Chloe in a way that made Beca suspicious.

She narrowed her eyes at the redhead. "What do you-"

"I mean, you did try to call me last night" said Chloe innocently. Beca looked at Chloe who was looked like she was struggling not to laugh.

Beca slowly pulled out her phone and checked her recent calls. The only one from last night was the one to Aubrey but…

"Oh my god. I did try to call you last night" remembered Beca, her eyes wide. Chloe laughed.

"Apparently I am just sooooo hot you just _had _to tell me. Too bad you called Aubrey instead" said Chloe with a wink.

Beca covered her face in her hands in embarrassment but peeked through her fingers when she felt Chloe sit down next to her on the bed, both their feet dangling over the edge. Chloe pried her hands off her face with a wide smile to show Beca that she was only teasing her.

Beca was mortified but she figured there was nothing else she could do about it. Then she noticed what Chloe was wearing.

The red head was dressed in a short black skirt that rode up even farther on her thighs when she sat next to Beca and a red V-neck shirt that gave Beca quite a view if she moved her head only slightly.

"You know I wouldn't be making drunken calls to Aubrey telling her how hot you are if you didn't wear things like that" said Beca appreciatively. Beca bit her bottom lip and tilted her head slightly as she watched Chloe blush.

"Well you're just going to have to resist_ all_ this" said Chloe, gesturing down her body with a wave.

Beca laughed at Chloe's obvious discomfort and pulled her guitar back to her.

"I was playing Ed Sheeran by the way, I met him yesterday" said Beca, casually, to change the subject. Chloe's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?! I'm a huge fan. He's so talented, and a fellow red head" she said proudly. "What's he like?"

"Yeah he is seriously talented. And since I met him about 10 minutes before I called Aubrey, I have no idea what he's like because I'm lucky to even remember meeting him" said Beca with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes and snatched the guitar from Beca and stood up.

"We're leaving in five" she said when Beca tried to protest. Beca stood up as well and held out her hand until Chloe passed her the guitar back. Beca placed it lovingly in its case and grabbed her shoes as Chloe went to finish her make up.

Beca quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before heading out to the living room where Aubrey and Chloe waited.

**XXXXXX**

"Guys, where are we?" asked Beca cautiously.

"Just hold on a second, Beca. Jesus" she heard Aubrey mutter. As soon as they had gotten near where Aubrey was driving to Chloe had ordered Beca to close her eyes. When they had stepped out of the car Chloe had immediately come up behind her and placed her hands over Beca's eyes.

"Geez sorry, I just don't want to fall" said Beca with an eye roll that the blonde wouldn't be able to see.

"I won't let you fall" Chloe said quietly in her ear. Beca resisted the urge to shudder. Chloe was pressed up as close as possible into Beca's back as she covered her eyes and Beca really didn't mind at all.

"That's very reassuring, Chloe" said Beca, sort of half sarcastically. She heard Chloe laugh quietly.

"Alright take a small step through the door way, Beca" said Aubrey. Beca did as she was told and then suddenly her ears were greeted with several loud shrieks. Chloe took her hands off Beca's eyes but didn't step back, much to Beca's enjoyment.

"Happy Birthday!" she heard before someone slammed into her and wrapped their arms around her. Then all of the Bellas were there, yelling and hugging her. Beca grinned.

"Thanks guys! What is this place?" she asked as everyone finally stepped back and led her over to a big table in the back of the small bar.

"It's a karaoke bar!" said Jessica, her excitement evident in her voice. Beca turned and raised an eyebrow at Chloe who was biting her bottom lip.

"I figured since you know Miley Cyrus songs you can't be as much of a bad ass as you think you are, so I figured you'd also like something like karaoke" said Chloe quickly.

"Well, unfortunately, you're right. I do enjoy karaoke, and drinking. So this is perfect" she said with a smile.

Chloe beamed at her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to her side and pressing her lips to Beca's cheek quickly. She let go of Beca immediately and the moment passed like it was nothing for Chloe. But Beca's face was on fire where Chloe's lips had touched her and she found herself having to turn away from people as she tried to relax. She had probably enjoyed that too much.

Beca looked quickly around the small run-down karaoke bar. There were only a few other patrons there (the Bellas took up most of the space) but everyone seemed to be having a good time. A guy was playing music up on the small stage, no doubt preparing for karaoke, and two bartenders served drinks behind the bar.

"Alright guys!" yelled Beca. "First rounds on me!" she called and everyone cheered.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" said Fat Amy, slapping her hard on the back. Beca smirked with amusement at the Australian as she snatched a beer out of the waiter's hands.

Chloe made Beca sit at the head of the table so everyone could see her, but Beca didn't really mind being the center of attention when Chloe took the seat immediately to her right.

The girls are talked and laughed for a while, everyone drinking and eating the fries that Aubrey had ordered for the table. Then the karaoke started.

"Alright ladies and gentleman! Tonight we have a very special group with us…Barden University's own Barden Bellas! A winning Acapella group!" the man on the stage yelled, gesturing to the table where they sat.

They guy continued speaking but Beca tuned him out to listen to Aubrey and Chloe talking.

"Aubrey you have to sing with me" said Chloe earnestly.

"Chloe your nodes-"

"My nodes are fine! I haven't sung in over a week! I can make it through one night!" said Chloe, giving Aubrey puppy dog eyes. Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Fine Chlo. But don't you dare hurt yourself" Aubrey warned. Chloe grinned and shrugged off Aubrey's warning. "Which song?" the blonde asked.

Chloe gave her best friend a look and suddenly Aubrey was nodding, a smile on her face.

"Definitely." She said. Beca shook her head incredulously. The two girls could convey a certain song without even speaking.

"Now who wants to be the first one up?!" the guy on stage called. Chloe immediately shot up, quickly followed by Aubrey, and made her way to the stage. She whispered something in the guy's ear and he headed back to his laptop to pull up the song. Chloe and Aubrey each grabbed a microphone and grinned at each other.

"You take Liz's part" Beca heard Chloe mutter. "I don't think I can hit the notes" she said. Aubrey nodded confidently.

Beca frowned when the music started and she couldn't immediately recognize the song. Only Jessica's gasp of surprise and "Oh my god they're singing _Take A Hint_ from Victorious" did Beca realize that they were singing something from the TV show.

_**Chloe:**__  
Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like  
I can always see 'em comin' from the left and from the right  
__**Aubrey**__:  
I don't wanna be a priss  
I'm just tryin' be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the  
__**Both:**__  
Ask me for my number  
Yeah you put me on the spot  
You think that we should hook up  
But I think that we should not  
__**Chloe:  
**__You had me at hello then you opened up your mouth  
And that is when it started going south_

Both girls hopped off the stage then as they continued to sing. The patrons in the bar all seemed to be enjoying it and Beca couldn't stop smiling.

___**Both**__:  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my  
Hey!_

Beca blushed when Chloe sent a wink at her before quickly turning around again._  
_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint  
Take a hint  
Just take a hint  
Take a hint  
__**Chloe:**__  
I guess you still don't get it  
So let's take it from the top  
__**Aubrey:**__  
You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was stop_

Chloe grinned when Aubrey held up her hand in imitation of the lyrics before singing her next line. Both girls were dancing around the bar and playfully flirting with different customers much to everyone's enjoyment.

___**Chloe:**__  
And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped  
__**Both:**__  
You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht  
Oh!  
Get your hands off my hips  
Gonna punch you in the lips  
Stop your starin' at my  
Hey!  
Take a hint _

_Take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint _

_Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint  
What about no don't you get  
So go and tell your friends  
I'm not really interested  
__**Chloe:**__  
It's about time that your leavin'  
__**Aubrey:**_

_I'm gonna count to three and  
Open my eyes and  
__**Both:**_

_You'll be gone  
__**Aubrey:**__  
One  
__**Chloe:**__  
Get your hands off my...  
__**Aubrey:**__  
Two  
__**Chloe:**__  
Or I'll punch you in the...  
__**Aubrey:**__  
Three  
__**Chloe:**__  
Stop your staring at my...  
__**Both:**__  
Hey!  
Take a hint  
Take a hint  
I am not your missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

Beca's eyes widened as Chloe stalked over to her, never breaking eye contact. The redhead grinned suspiciously as she continued to sing with Aubrey who was on the other side of the bar. She circled seductively around Beca's seat and the younger fidgeted slightly as she tried not to stare at the girl dancing playfully around her. Chloe winked at her again before she and Aubrey both headed back up to the stage for the last part of the song.

_Get your hands off my hips  
Or I'll punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my  
Hey!  
Take a hint _

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

_Take a hint_

Chloe and Aubrey handed the microphones back to the stage manager and stepped off the stage with grins on their faces as the entire bar applauded them.

Beca hit Chloe lightly on the arm as she sat back down.

"_That_ was awesome!" she said honestly. Chloe smiled sweetly at her.

"Aubrey and I love that song. We first heard it in freshman year and we always sing it in the car" Chloe said with a laugh. Beca chuckled lightly and watched as a couple who had been sitting quietly at a table stepped up to sing the next song. _My Heart Will Go On_ started playing Beca resisted the urge to groan, this couldn't end well.

Chloe laughed at Beca's expression but found herself struggling to tune out the off key voices of the two on stage.

"So are you going to sing? Actually, I don't think I'm going to give you an option. What are you going to sing?" Chloe asked with a look.

Beca raised an eyebrow at her. "Well I guess you'll just have to wait and see, Beale" she said, taking a sip of her drink. Chloe smirked and did the same, leaning back in her chair.

After the couple had stepped down and then Fat Amy had performed a rap of her own creation Beca stood up quietly and headed to the stage. The Bellas all cheered and Beca shot them a smile as she scrolled through the songs on the stage manager's computer. She smirked when she saw what she was looking for and motioned for the guy to play it. He nodded when she told him she didn't need the lyrics on the screen, just the background music. She already knew all the lyrics.

Beca winked at Chloe as the red heads jaw dropped as soon as _Swagger Jagger_ by Cher Lloyd started up.

Stacie and Denise both grinned as the song started and hurried to the stage to join her. Beca grinned at them and the three continued to sing. The crowd seemed to love it and Beca couldn't have wiped the smile off her face if she tried. Sure this party wasn't a rager in L.A., at the hottest club around, and she wasn't surrounded by celebrities; but she was surrounded by friends, in a tacky yet awesome karaoke bar, and she had to admit to herself that this was the best birthday party she had ever had. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

As the song finished her eyes shot to the door when a loud yell rang through the bar.

"Becaw!"

She frowned slightly but smiled when she realized it was Jesse. The only problem was that he was surrounded by the rest of the Trebles, much to Aubrey's dismay.

Jesse and the Trebles made their way over to Beca as she stepped off the stage with Denise and Stacie. Within seconds the rest of the Bellas were at her side and the two groups stood across from each other, the Trebles amused, the Bellas angry. Jesse pulled Beca into a warm hug with a grin.

"Happy Birthday!" he said as he released her.

"Uh-" she started but Aubrey cut her off quickly.

"What the hell are you doing here, Bumper?" she asked, stepping forward to stand next to Beca.

"Relax, Pukey. We're here for our boy here. He just wants to surprise his girl for her birthday" he said, crossing his arms over her chest.

Beca's eyes widened.

"I'm not, he's not, we're not-" Beca stuttered out, looking wildly around at her teammates. Chloe gave her an unreadable look but luckily Aubrey spoke up again.

"Yes well he can do that another time, this is a Bellas event" she said.

"Aw come on, Aubrey! Let us stay!" pleaded Jesse, his eyes wide. Beca was torn. She did like Jesse as a friend, but him calling her his girl was kind of weird and she wasn't sure she wanted that. But maybe she had been leading him on by hanging out with him a few times.

"Beca?" asked Chloe. Aubrey, Chloe, and the rest of the Bellas were all waiting for her to make a decision on the Trebles presence.

"I, well, you shouldn't have just shown up here, Jesse" she said quietly. He looked dejected but instantly grinned when she kept going. "But I guess since you're here you can stay. It is a party after all." He put his arm around her and squeezed.

Beca met Chloe's gaze, but the redhead turned away quickly. Aubrey was mad at her, it was obvious. But the rest of the Bellas seemed fine, as did the Trebles, so Beca hoped it would be okay.

Jesse kept his arm around Beca the whole night unfortunately. Beca had tried to shrug it off a few times because she felt very hot but he just left it there uncomfortably. Chloe had moved to the opposite side of the table and hadn't talked to Beca since the Trebles had arrived. Beca decided the only solution to her situation was to drink, a lot.

Two hours later Chloe and Aubrey were practically dragging a very drunk Beca into the apartment.

"Thank you guys for everything tonight" Beca slurred out as they tossed her onto the couch. Aubrey didn't say anything but simply huffed and stalked into the kitchen. Chloe sat down next to her though.

"Sorry about the Trebles, Chloe. I wanted you to sit with me tonight. They shouldn't have shown up" Beca wasn't even sure what she was saying but Chloe was looking at her with those bright blue eyes and she looked kind of sad and Beca just wanted her to smile.

The corner of Chloe's mouth twitched up softly.

"You're drunk, Beca" she said quietly. "Do you always get drunk at parties?"

Beca shook her head quickly at the redhead who smiled for a second at how ridiculous she looked.

"Only when I feel uncomfortable. I told you I wanted _you_ with me tonight" she said, before she threw her head back with a sigh because Chloe wasn't seeming to get it.

"Alright, Beca. You're forgiven. Good night" said Chloe, standing up. Beca's eyes went wide.

"Wait!" she hissed loudly, grabbing Chloe's hand and pulling her face towards hers. Their faces were inches apart and Chloe could have sworn that her heart stopped for a brief second.

"You're really great" Beca said, grinning at her with her head tilted to the side. Chloe smiled. Drunk Beca was actually adorable. Then she suddenly blushed as Beca pressed her lips to the tip of her nose and nodded like this kiss solidified the fact that Chloe was great.

"Night" said Beca, releasing her hand and flopping back onto the couch. She was asleep within seconds and most likely would not remember anything after the point when the Trebles showed up. But Chloe would never forget it.

The red head looked down at the sleeping girl for a second, trying to control her heart rate to no avail. She grabbed her present for Beca off her bed where she had forgotten to bring it to the bar and placed it on the coffee table for Beca when she woke up.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to upload! It's quite long, my longest yet actually! Thank you all for reviewing I love reading them and I love hearing honest opinions on the story! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to update! I'm on break right now for a week so I'm hoping I can at least get a couple chapters done before school starts again!**

**Since this has been a while here's a recap of last chapter:**

**Previously****: **_**Chloe plans a birthday party for Beca along with the Bellas once Beca returns from her L.A. party. They go to a karaoke bar where the Trebles show up and Jesse immediately takes all of Beca's attention. Aubrey is pissed that Beca allowed the Trebles to stay at the party and Chloe is sad. At the end of the night Aubrey and Chloe drag a drunken Beca back to the apartment where Beca admits she wanted to spend time with Chloe and not Jesse, then kisses Chloe on the nose. Aubrey is still mad but Chloe forgives her and leaves her to sleep on the couch after placing her birthday present for her on the table for when she wakes up.**_

Beca opened her eyes just a tiny bit but groaned and shut them quickly as sunlight from the window hit her directly in the face. It had to be past noon already. Beca sat up slowly, her eyes still closed as she realized she was on the couch and not in her bed. She put a hand to her pounding forehead as she appreciated, for the second morning in a row, she was extremely hung over.

She remembered her party, she remembered singing, she remembered the Trebles showing up, she remembered Aubrey and Chloe dragging her into the apartment…oh god, Aubrey and Chloe. She remembered Aubrey being pissed. She remembered Chloe forgiving her, but her brain was entirely too muddled to remember the details. But she thought that at one point Jesse referred to her as _his girl._

Her eyes snapped open and her face scrunched up as the light hit her. She was definitely _not_ Jesse's girl. As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed two Tylenol, a bottle of water, and a small box wrapped up on the coffee table. Beca could've sworn she felt her heart melt right then as she picked up a post it note off the present, not that she'd ever tell anyone that.

_Figured you'd need pills this morning. Feel better! Hope you had a great birthday!_

_Love, Chloe _

Beca smiled to herself as she finished reading the note and swallowed the pills. She frowned for a second as she reached for the box. The apartment was oddly quiet which meant that Chloe was probably out. Aubrey's bedroom door was shut but there was no noise coming from her room. Beca could only assume that Aubrey was still mad at her so she didn't bother knocking to see if she was there, choosing instead unwrap Chloe's birthday present to her.

She smiled softly as she ripped off the paper and took the top off the small cardboard box. On a pile of cotton inside the box sat four silver bangle bracelets, each with a different charm on them. Beca immediately recognized them as Alex and Ani bracelets and she felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered how expensive they were individually. Beca removed them carefully to take a closer look and realized that underneath were four small pieces of paper with a description about each bracelet from the company.

The first bracelet had a ladybug charm and Beca couldn't stop the grin on her face as she remembered Chloe's own ladybug tattoo. The description card read:

"_Legend has it that the ladybug was named for the Virgin Mary who assisted farmers once they prayed to her. Keeping fields safe from harm, the ladybug evokes the energy of harmony. A ladybug's life is short. It teaches us to release worries and to enjoy experiences to the fullest. When the ladybug appears in our lives it is telling us to "let go and let God."_

Underneath the typed print was a small note from Chloe:

"_To remind you of our matching bug tattoos!"_

Beca smirked at the memory of Chloe grabbing her arm to look at the grasshopper tattoo on her forearm and proudly showing Beca the ladybug on her wrist. She picked up the second bracelet, a flower charm that had 'friend' printed on the metal. This description card read:

"_A sincere confidante whose heart connects with your own, a friend is consistently loyal and encouraging. The ultimate emblem of friendship, the periwinkle, symbolizes eternity and the power of camaraderie. Give or wear the Friend Charm to honor the person that makes your soul blossom."_

Underneath was another note from Chloe:

"_I think this one is self-explanatory. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."_

Beca's heart swelled as she read the words and was suddenly very glad that no one was around to see her face as it displayed the overwhelming amount of emotions she was feeling.

The next bracelet Beca didn't recognize but the description card labeled it as a Lotus flower.

"_A celebration of the female spirit, the Lotus Blossom is a symbol of beauty, strength, and grace. The strong stem's connection to the flower represents an eternal, unbreakable bond between two people. Spiritually enlightening and divinely beautiful, the Lotus Blossom Charm reminds us that our relationships and shared hearts are the key to happiness."_

Beca laughed out loud as she read Chloe's note on this one:

"_There's something about singing naked in a shower together and finding out they're secretly a celebrity that forms an unbreakable bond with someone."_

The final charm was simple, just a letter 'B'.

Chloe had made her own description card for this one since it didn't really need an official one.

"_I know you don't wear a lot of jewelry (minus all those earrings!) but I hope you like these bracelets. Happy 21__st__ birthday, again, to one of my very best friends. Love you, Beca!_

_Love, Chloe _

_xoxo_

Beca put the four notes back in the box and tried to slow her heart rate. She was grinning like crazy and couldn't believe that Chloe had done all of this for her. The gift was so personal, so thoughtful, and so very Chloe. It must have taken her a long time to pick out the four bracelets and Beca couldn't wait to thank her for them all. As soon as she placed the four bangles on her wrist and stood up Aubrey's door opened to reveal the blonde. Apparently, she had been home the whole time.

Aubrey glanced once at her and scowled before moving to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Beca wanted to say something, anything, but Aubrey had already grabbed her water and her law textbook off the table and retreated back into her room with the door closed.

Beca sighed and began to clean up the wrapping paper before carefully placing the box with the description cards on a shelf in her bedroom. Her phone buzzed on her bed and with a smile she snatched it up in the hopes that it was Chloe.

Her smile dropped a little when she saw it was instead Jesse but she answered it nonetheless.

"Hey, Jesse. What's up?" she asked, flopping back onto her bed. She smiled as her new bracelets jingled together on her wrist.

"Beca hey! I just wanted to see how you were! I offered to help you home last night but Aubrey insisted she and Chloe could handle it. I definitely didn't want Aubrey mad at me"

Beca cringed and stopped herself from admitting that Aubrey was mad at him, and her, anyway.

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I took some medicine for my hangover a little while ago and I can feel the headache going away. Chloe and Aubrey took good care of me" Beca admitted.

"Well I'm glad. Since you're feeling better I was wondering if you might want to hang out today. I really want you to watch the Breakfast Club with me" he said earnestly.

Beca bit her bottom lip nervously. She didn't really want to hang out with Jesse; she needed to do some work for Diane. Yet, Aubrey was here and Beca could practically feel anger radiating through the walls of the apartment. It couldn't hurt right? She'd hang out with him for a few hours and then hopefully Chloe would be back and she could get Aubrey to talk to her. Jesse was mostly fun to be around and he was a great friend to her. Did this count as leading him on? Beca really didn't know. She was about as experienced in relationships as a high school freshman so she shrugged and agreed to meet Jesse at his dorm in ten minutes, promising to pick up food on the way.

"Sounds great, Beca. See you then!" he said before hanging up. She smirked at the excitement in his voice and dropped her phone on her stomach. She rubbed her hands over her face only to realize that she was still in last night's clothes, covered in last night's make up, and she smelled like beer. Her face scrunched up in disgust at herself for a moment but quickly headed to the bathroom to shower and change in record time.

Twenty minutes later Beca was knocking on Jesse's dorm room door, cheeseburgers and drinks in hand.

"Hey! Thought you got lost!" he said with a wide grin as he opened the door to let her in. She laughed and shrugged as she walked into the room, setting the food on his desk.

"Sorry, I had to shower" she said, tugging lightly on her still wet hair. He nodded, the grin never leaving his face and he grabbed his laptop and sat down on his bed, gesturing for Beca to join him.

She nervously took of her jacket, draping it over his desk chair and snatching the bag of food before sitting down cautiously next to him. Close enough that she could see the screen, but not close enough that they were touching at all.

"Benji's out for the day at his close-up magic club so we won't be bothered" said Jesse as he put in the DVD. Beca didn't say anything. She felt awkward and she kind of didn't want to be sitting this close to someone she would only ever want a friendship with and who so clearly had feelings for her. She didn't really want to be watching a movie but she also didn't want to admit that she didn't really like them since this was now their second time watching a movie together.

The two ate their burgers in silence as the movie played but Beca couldn't really get into it. She could tell Jesse kept sneaking glances at her to judge her opinion on the movie and she was getting tired of looking interested. She couldn't stop thinking about Chloe; every time she glanced down she'd see the bracelets and smile, turning the charms in her hands.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Jesse turned to look at her again and said "this is one of my favorite scenes."

Beca was quickly drawn out of her thoughts of Chloe as she turned to look at Jesse. Apparently she had failed to realize that he had moved closer throughout the movie, he was only inches away now, their shoulders almost touching. As her face turned towards his, his eyes widened, he started to lean forward and Beca could feel her heart start to race. Within a second she had hopped off the bed leaving Jesse leaning into empty space, kissing the air.

"Beca-" he started.

"I-I'm sorry I should go." She said.

He started to stand up. "Beca you don't have to go we were just hanging out" he said, his face red.

"I, well I don't like movies" she spat out nervously. He looked at her incredulously for a second.

"What are you talking about? How can you not like movies?" Beca was panicking. When Beca panicked one of two things usually happened. First, she could shut down completely and become unable to form a sentence. Or, she could say something completely ridiculous. This situation called for the latter.

"I saw a porno at a high school party once. I liked that movie" she said, snatching her jacket off the chair. Jesse was speechless and she left the room quickly, leaving him there stunned.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Beca muttered to herself. She ran a hand through her hair quickly, a habit she picked up when she got frustrated. What the hell had just happened? Jesse had tried to kiss her. That's what had happened. As he leaned in Beca could only think of Chloe, she could never stop thinking of Chloe, it was always Chloe at the back of her mind.

Jesse would be easy to be with. He was nice, he was fun, and he wasn't ugly at all. But there was nothing there. He was too goofy, he loved movies too much, and he wasn't what she wanted or needed. Beca wasn't sure how their relationship would work out after that disastrous encounter.

"I think I was leading him on oh my god" she whispered to herself as she pulled open the door to her apartment. Beca was so frustrated with herself and with Jesse and with the entire situation that she at first didn't see Aubrey sitting at the kitchen counter waiting for her.

"Beca, I need to talk to you" said Aubrey, a frown on her face. Beca jumped as her eyes snapped to the blonde.

"What, Aubrey?" Beca snapped, her eyes narrowing. She so didn't want to have this conversation right now.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse, Beca! There's no use hiding it. I saw it last night?"

Beca rolled her eyes and stared at Aubrey, an expression of confusion on her face.

"Aubrey, what the _hell_ is a toner?!" she said loudly.

"A musical boner" Aubrey said with a nod, standing up from her seat at the counter to stand in front of Beca. "It's distracting."

"Okay first of all that's not a thing. Second of all, I don't like Jesse like that. We're just friends. Probably not even that after today" said Beca with a grimace.

Aubrey stared down at her. "You took an oath, Beca" she said seriously.

"Okay Aubrey seriously?! I DO NOT HAVE FFELINGS FOR JESSE! Get it through your skull oh my god. I thought we were actually becoming friends but apparently all you care about is the Bellas so I'll see you at practice. No need to talk to me until then, or ever, for that matter. I don't need this and I certainly don't need you trying to control my life. I got enough of that in L.A." said Beca, her voice rising until she was yelling at the tall blonde in front of her.

Aubrey seemed to shrink back at Beca's anger and almost looked guilty as Beca stalked into her room and slammed the door.

Chloe having just returned from a run about half an hour before Beca had returned took her earphones out and listened to her two friends fighting. She had thought they were past this, but no. Apparently they weren't past anything since Chloe found her much needed study time interrupted. With a sigh she closed her textbook as she heard Beca's door slam and headed out into the living room.

The redhead had to admit that she saw Aubrey's point. Beca apparently was very touchy when she was drunk, even with Jesse, and it really had looked like she liked him. Beca probably didn't remember anything but it was blatantly obvious. But the way Beca had yelled at Aubrey assured Chloe that there was nothing going on between them.

Chloe walked out of her room to find Aubrey leaning over the sink, looking like she was about to puke.

"Aubs, calm down, everything's okay" Chloe said quietly, rushing to her friend's side. Chloe was only too aware of what could happen when Aubrey got too stressed. Nervous puking was a very unfortunate and very real problem for Aubrey but Chloe was always there by her side if she needed.

Aubrey nodded, her face pale as she pushed her blonde hair back. Chloe smiled softly at her friend as she took deep breaths trying to calm herself. Rubbing small circles on Aubrey's back as she moved all her hair to one side out of the way seemed to calm her even more as Aubrey's rapid deep breaths seemed to slow. Aubrey closed her eyes with a sigh and took one final deep breath until the moment finally passed.

"Okay?" Chloe asked with a smile. Aubrey nodded once in response.

"Thanks, Chlo" she said, moving to sit down at the counter.

"Anytime" she said honestly, taking the seat next to her. "Now, what was all that about?" she asked quietly, gesturing towards Beca's closed door. She probably didn't need to be quiet since she could probably guarantee that Beca had her headphones on and couldn't hear anything.

"I shouldn't have yelled at her. I just, I mean you saw her with Jesse! She was all over him, grabbing his hand when he put his arm around her and then she went over to his dorm today and I've been stressed over school and then it all just escalated" Aubrey said with a glance of regret at Beca's door. "I should apologize" Aubrey said grudgingly.

"Yeah, Aubs you probably should. Let me talk to her first though okay? She seemed really upset" Chloe said softly, placing a hand on her friend's forearm. Aubrey nodded with a small smile of gratitude and Chloe patted her on the arm before sliding off the chair to go see Beca.

Chloe didn't bother to knock on Beca's door, instead choosing to walk in and quickly close the door behind her. Beca's eyes shot up to meet hers and held up a finger telling her to wait until she finished her phone call.

"Really? Out of anything in the world she wants to meet me?" Chloe heard Beca say incredulously. Chloe realized with a smile that Beca was wearing the bracelets she had picked out for her.

"Diane obviously I'll do it. I'm incredibly flattered." Chloe gave her a puzzling look but Beca just smiled at her.

"Yeah Christmas break is fine….Everything sounds great…I look forward to it…Okay, talk to you later" Beca finished before hanging up on Diane.

"Guess what!" said Beca. Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"You the know Make A Wish foundation? It grants kids with illnesses a wish?" said Beca and Chloe nodded.

"Well, Diane got a call from them yesterday and apparently a fourteen year old girl with cancer, who happens to be a very big fan, wants to meet me as her Make A Wish." Beca said with a grin. "I'm flying to Miami to meet her over Christmas break" said Beca quietly.

"Wow Beca, that's awesome. I'm sure you'll brighten her day" said Chloe, coming to sit next to Beca on her bed.

"Anything I can do to help" said Beca with a shrug. She truly was honored to be asked to do something this special.

The girls sat for a moment, shoulders touching, neither breaking the comfortable silence that fell over them. The sound of Beca's phone going off alerting her that she had an email drew her out of the silence.

"So before I talk about why you're obviously here. I want to thank you for the birthday present" said Beca quietly, turning her body towards Chloe slightly.

"You like it?" Chloe asked nervously. "I didn't want it to seem too cheesy or anything but-"

Beca cut her off. "Chloe, it's perfect. I love it. Thank you" said Beca with a genuine smile at the redhead.

Chloe grinned at her and reached for her wrist where the bracelets rested. Chloe held Beca's hand, palm up as she examined the four thin bracelets with a light touch.

Chloe's hands were soft against her skin and Beca felt the blush rise to her cheek and Chloe's fingers dusted over the skin of her arm, lingering longer than necessary to examine the charms. They both looked up at each other at the same moment, their eyes connecting. Beca searched her face and found herself dying to lean forward and kiss her. It would be easy, they were so close, but the realization stunned her.

Sure Beca had known she was attracted to Chloe, who wouldn't be honestly? She had wondered what it would be like to hook up with Chloe before. She'd done a lot of casual hook ups in the last few years. But this feeling was something else. She wanted to kiss her because she was feelings things, things that she hadn't felt in a long time for another person.

Chloe broke their eye contact quickly as Beca tried to keep up with her thoughts. Clearing her throat, the redhead turned so she was no longer facing Beca straight on.

"So, tell me what happened with Jesse" she said. Beca sighed and slumped against the wall, the two girls returning to their original position with their shoulders touching.

"I think I've been leading him on" Beca admitted.

"What makes you say that?"

"The fact that I keep going out with him and I know he likes me but I can't see myself ever being more than friends with him" Beca said. "This is why I don't do relationships. I don't date, I'm not used to this" she said as she shrugged uncomfortably.

"It's alright not to have feelings for someone that has them for you Beca. But you do have to tell him" Chloe said, bumping her lightly on the shoulder.

"Ha if he'll even talk to me after what happened today" Beca said laughing without humor.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, urging her to continue.

"So I go over there to get out of the apartment. He makes me watch the breakfast club with him, we're sitting a lot like this" Beca said, gesturing to herself and Chloe.

"Then all of a sudden he starts leaning in like he's going to kiss me" she says leaning in towards Chloe. She could have sworn Chloe leaned in an inch as well but Beca continued with her terribly awkward story.

"Well I certainly wasn't going to let that happen so I jumped off the bed and told him I hated movies and that once I saw a porno in high school and I liked that movie. Then I ran out of the room."

Chloe stared at the girl who had hopped off the bed as she acted out the story. She stared for a few seconds before she broke into a wide grin and started laughing.

"Chloe! It's not funny!" Beca said but she was laughing too as she hit the redhead with a pillow.

"Oh my god I can't believe you said that" said Chloe, clutching her stomach.

"Oh shut up" Beca said with a huff, as she sat back down and crossed her arms with a smirk.

"So I guess it's safe to say you definitely don't have a toner for Jesse?" said Chloe, her tone still light but there was an undertone of something more serious as a way for Beca to talk about Aubrey.

"No. I definitely do not have a 'toner' for Jesse" Beca said, trying out the foreign word with a grimace.

"Aubrey wants to apologize" said Chloe.

"Yeah well…" said Beca trailing off.

"She's been really stressed lately; she tends to take it out on people. Just please accept the apology. She doesn't do it often" said Chloe.

"That's for sure" said Aubrey from the doorway. Neither girl had noticed Aubrey open the door a few seconds earlier.

Beca glanced at her, her expression emotionless as she waited for the blonde to say something.

"Look Beca, I am sorry I snapped at you. I didn't realize that you were being honest when you said you didn't like Jesse. I will try to do better in the future" Aubrey said, looking up at the ceiling as if it physically pained her to apologize.

Chloe had already put Beca in a much better mood so as Aubrey apologized Beca laughed.

"Geez Aubrey, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Aubrey glared at her. "Oh fine you're forgiven. Just never use the word toner again. It's ridiculous" said Beca with a smirk. Aubrey smiled and when Chloe gestured for Aubrey to join them on the bed the blonde sat down heavily next to Beca.

"Friends!" squealed Chloe before Aubrey and Chloe wrapped their arms around each other and Beca, leaving the much shorter and smaller brunette in the middle of a cramped hug.

"Oh my god guys seriously? Get off aca-bitches" she said, weaseling her way out of their embrace. She smirked as the two girls stood up as well and grinned at her.

"You love it" said Chloe, before slapping Beca's ass and following Aubrey out of the room.

Well, she certainly loved something, she thought to herself as she watched Chloe leave.

**A/N: Okay there's chapter 11! Next chapter should be Christmas Break, Beca will meet the Make A Wish girl and the story continues. I really am sorry about how long this chapter took me to get out.**

**Also, Chloe's present for Beca is a real bracelet company. Alex and Ani bracelets are really cute and all the description cards from the box were descriptions right on their website! You can find what the charms look like on there if you want I just thought it was something cute since my friends get each other jewelry for birthdays all the time.**

**I hope you continue to like this story and thank you so much for all of the reviews I appreciate every one! PM or review if you have any questions!**

**P.S. this is definitely not a Triple Treble story! I just really like them all being friends, and Beca/Chloe being more than friends!**


End file.
